


环太平洋的错误打开方式

by LENxA



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim Paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LENxA/pseuds/LENxA
Summary: AC后永生，欢乐向
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

①

克劳德·斯特莱夫在他两百岁生日的那天，选择了永眠。

说实在的，他自己都忘了这个可有可无的时刻，没有廉价的植物奶油和蛋糕坯，斯特莱夫快递的精英是远近闻名的独行侠，当然也没有来自亲人和朋友的礼物。更何况他所有熟知的、爱过的、珍视的人们都在世纪交替的洪流中寿终正寝，脱离肉体的灵魂回归星球的生命之流，徒留他一个守护世界的英雄拖着不死之躯辗转人间几十年，看透家长里短和生离死别在本质上没有多大区别。在克劳德麻木的舌头失去辨别植物和动物奶油的区别之前，这具行尸走肉早已丧失了继续活下去的欲望。

不再使用魔晄的星球很稳定且安全，残存在他体内的杰诺瓦是唯一不稳定的变数，原因无他，同样拥有杰诺瓦因子的大魔头会隔三差五到他眼前晃悠。但随着被克劳德打败次数的增多，萨菲罗斯上一次降世是在八十年前，并伴有极其微弱的攻击性，甚至为昨晚熬夜加班的克劳德准备了一顿丰盛的早餐，燕麦火腿三明治配日式味增汤，古怪的组合，可这并不妨碍被吓炸毛的陆行鸟拔出六式自卫。那一次或许是他们打得最莫名其妙的一架，毕竟在街坊邻里眼中，两个穿超市促销的卡通睡衣和围裙的男人更偏向于同性情侣间不同寻常的打情骂俏，尤其是当其中一个还在对另一个深情款款地说“Reunion”。

他们之间的见面规律就像是心照不宣的等比数列，克劳德知道萨菲罗斯短时间内不会出现在他眼前，也知道即使他出现了自己也没法拿他怎么办。每次都是互相在物理上掏心窝子说话，每次都只有克劳德白白浪费了半斤唾沫和血液，片翼天使一直欠揍地笑着，等他说完就浑身逼格地掉毛消失了，下次该出现出现，该串鸟串鸟。

克劳德累了，很累。他将辛辛苦苦攒下的钱全部揣进兜里，机械需要人手保养，于是他卖六式给了武器铺，把芬里尔留给了镇上一个穷苦但憧憬他的孩子，没有抱太大希望能把斯特莱夫快递的名号一直传承下去，那孩子大可以开着芬里尔冲出贫民窟，去看看一个没有他和萨菲罗斯的和平世界。

斯特莱夫快递在这里干了几十年，公司唯一的员工兼总裁自然熟悉后山有一个隐蔽的小山洞，只要制造出人为的塌方假象，就可以一劳永逸地以山为棺。如此偏僻的破败小镇也不用担心工业发展所带来的开山凿路，可谓是退休的好地方。

就这样，克劳德·斯特莱夫在他两百岁生日的那天选择了永眠。口袋里装满了他不懈奋斗所赚得的安全感，握了一生兵器的双手交叠放在胸前，以标准的睡美人姿势，闭上了那双注定与常人不同的眼睛。

结束了，一切都结束了，自此星球的未来与他无关，他将活在过去属于英雄的辉煌与克劳德·斯特莱夫的悔恨中。他仿佛是一个疲惫又年迈的后妈，手把手给星球杀出一条看得见的未来大道，剩下的路就交给盖亚自己走了。

意识游离，当他的呼吸逐渐趋于平缓之时，克劳德恍惚间听到了一声微不可查的叹息，熟悉得让他眉头微皱，连同即将进入的梦境都蒙上了一层挥不去的阴霾。

算了，要杀便杀，这次他绝不反抗。

一块插了根黑色羽毛的蛋糕被放在他安眠的床头，来自昂贵动物奶油的香气并没有撩动他千疮百孔到波澜不惊的心脏，那只轻轻拂过他脸庞的手也没有。

结束了，一切都结束了。

他固执地紧闭着眼，原本是这么想的。

永眠的前五十年，克劳德睡得十分安稳，身心自愿与山林合为一体，率先实现了萨菲罗斯追求至今未果的大业。然而随着时间的推移，脑海内歇斯底里的噪音愈发响亮，比一万台芬里尔引擎的轰鸣还要吵闹。面对芬里尔，克劳德会关心和着急，而面对脑子里那个歇斯底里的疯女人，钢铁直男只会觉得吵闹。

终于，在浑浑噩噩又硬躺了五十年后，克劳德受不了了，攀着树枝揭竿而起，成功驱逐已经在他无袖上衣的纺织线里成家立业子子孙孙繁衍了无数代的虫蝇和细菌。一个世纪过去了，曾经星球的英雄变成了愤怒的野人，克劳德没能想到有朝一日他也能拥有像萨菲罗斯那样长发及屁的发量，也没能想到一把茂密的长胡子差点和藤蔓缠绕在一起，让他结结实实摔在堵住洞口的巨石上……等下，巨石不见了。

不只是巨石，这里的地貌也不再是山地，而是海上的一块礁岛，茂密的绿植成功为克劳德遮蔽了大量海风带来的湿气，更不用说现在正下着盛大的暴风雨，有两个黑糊糊的巨型生物在暴雨和海水里打得你死我活，叫克劳德看得目瞪口呆。

他真的只是睡了一觉，而不是被生命之流传送到了某个平行世界吧？

克劳德头疼得更加厉害，那疯女人见到如此笨重而不优雅的战争叫得更响，仿佛是在强烈谴责盖亚居然会容忍此种劣等生物占据家园，而不给杰诺瓦一个好好表现的机会。

等等，杰诺瓦。那个在他脑子里吵了五十年的疯女人是杰诺瓦。

克劳德·斯特莱夫突然有了底气和发飙的对象，一声饱含感情与怒火的“闭嘴！”从他沉寂了一个世纪的声带里咆哮而出，连带着远方打得不亦乐乎的二位也停下来扭过头看他，两道赤裸裸的目光使克劳德下意识想要抓起背后的重剑，却在意识到自己手无寸铁的事实后尴尬地挠了挠失去发胶打理的金色长发。其中一个已经以人类无法匹敌的速度，嘶吼着向他奔来，而另一个紧随其后，甚至快人一步，抢先架刀护在这名不知天高地厚的杂兵面前，趁敌方往死里埋头苦冲的时候手起刀落，一个流淌着绿色血液的漆黑头颅砸在克劳德的三米开外，并很快被浪花卷进海洋的深渊，不见了踪影。

渺小的古英雄惊魂未定，而杰诺瓦发疯的尖叫戛然而止。他在久违的寂静中仰起头，试图在糊眼的暴雨里看清那台救了自己的钢铁巨人，它手里那把刻进DNA里长到不自然的太刀首先引起了克劳德的警觉。巨人头部的驾驶舱适时弹出一块突起，一道银色的身影从天而降，几乎是用克劳德无法反应的速度将他以一种匪夷所思的方式绑进了驾驶舱。

在灯火通明又四季如春般舒适的机体内，克劳德认清了这个从来不会让他感到舒适的男人的身份，却也无可奈何地默许了对方挂着近乎嘲讽的愉悦微笑把他用安全带绑在副驾驶座位上的这一友好行为。只不过当对方再次操纵起机体像人类那般奔跑时，狼狈的金发男人默默捂住脸，蜷缩起衣衫褴褛的身体，样子极其不对劲到专心独自驾驶双人机型的银发将军分心询问他的情况：

“你是在为我们感人的重逢流泪吗，我的人偶？”

克劳德即使状态不佳，头也摇得像落水小狗那样激烈反对。

“……不，我晕车。”

“即使这是大型机器人？”

“这是个该死的移动封闭空间！”

虽然杰诺瓦消停了，但这么做的结果无疑是雪上加霜。克劳德愤恨地说完就把一个世纪分泌的胃酸吐了个干干净净，并继续泪眼婆娑地捂着嘴和肚子，可怜兮兮又宁死不屈。要不是卫生和安全条件过于硬核，一人能敌百只怪兽大军的银发修罗大有弯下身去安慰他捡回来的野人小朋友的打算，至于这个打算到底是拥抱是接吻还是某种不可描述的美妙运动，我们无从得知。

同样面对直播监控画面无解的还有负责研发机器战士并组织了整场剿灭行动的神罗高层，他们根本搞不懂放任队友白白送死却唯独救了一个陌生人的萨菲罗斯究竟在想些什么。

总不可能是想搞垮这颗星球最后的希望吧？

高层们一笑了之，并发起远程通讯要求萨菲罗斯赶紧回来，他们需要一个合理的解释。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

②

字面意思，银发将军正在骑马赶来的路上。虽然马不是马，萨菲罗斯也没有那么急着回去。

萨菲罗斯的步伐一向很快，高近两米的魁梧体型不怪他走路带风。但对克劳德来说还是太慢，他从没有像现在这样迫切地希望宿敌能干脆点给他的心来一刀，好让他没有痛苦地重生回今非昔比的神罗基地。

可惜萨菲罗斯永远不会如他所愿：“我比较喜欢你泪眼汪汪的样子，克劳德。”

呸，他的眼泪为谁都可以流，但绝不会流给萨菲罗斯。

如此这般坚定自己意志的克劳德闭上自己闪烁着生理性泪花的眼睛，苦苦祈祷能尽快结束海上颠簸不停的噩梦旅程，驾驶的司机存心不让他好过，没有培训没有驾照的原始人乘客不敢抢也抢不过方向盘，他甚至不知道方向盘在哪。

萨菲罗斯戴了个覆盖式的橘黄色头盔，合成材料的黑色紧身服上和机体连了几根导线，胸前终于没有了深V镂空，以及那个暴露狂似的狂野交叉。但亘古不变的银色长发依旧没有束缚，在头盔下自由自在地随着动作翩翩起舞，眼下像极了一只圆润的水母，让克劳德没能忍住这声足够明显的嗤笑。

庞大的机体突然刹车急停，晕车陆行鸟不负所望又干呕了片刻，对上萨菲罗斯摘下头盔后居高临下又似笑非笑的眼神，克劳德感觉自己被耍了。

“到了。”

他是故意的。

克劳德即使怀揣再多的恶意，也敌不过本能，手脚并用地爬出了此方狭小的空间。他们仍然没有走出这片海域，来到的是一处位于大陆内部填海造陆所扩充出来的土地上，简陋但足够隐蔽，对机器巨人来说，距离前线不过几分钟的步程。

前来接应的技术人员目瞪口呆地注视一个全身脏兮兮的野人从患有严重洁癖的萨菲罗斯将军身边爬走，后者甚至还想拦腰将他抱起，但克劳德已经麻溜地从晕眩恢复到打架的前摇姿势，并用眼神警告他不要过来。即使这种眼神在萨菲罗斯及各路吃瓜路人眼里没有攻击性，倒是很像油管上排名靠前的流浪猫凶人视频，张牙舞爪又惹人怜爱。

迫于作战报告的必要及紧迫性，萨菲罗斯叮嘱那几个看傻了的后勤兵好好照顾克劳德，然后迈着显而易见心情不错的步子离开收容机器的仓库，左右摇摆的银色长发很能表现出将军前所未有大好的心情。外加上层对这位神秘人身份的好奇，后勤员工自然不敢怠慢，直接让走路还摇摇晃晃的克劳德坐上轮椅，能外部操作加速过弯和漂移的那种，在一声惨绝人寰的尖叫中，来到了空空荡荡的澡堂。

是的，澡堂。现在是下午三点五十五分，大部分的士兵都还在训练，也对那声撕心裂肺如擦玻璃的尖叫充满好奇。克劳德感觉自己上了贼船，尤其是当三个拿着搓澡巾、针管和剪刀的年轻人围在被扒光了衣服丢进浴桶的克劳德身边之时，这比蜜蜂之馆一圈人看他女装还要恐怖。

“你们要干什么？”

克劳德下意识地把手护在该保护的地方，他注定要失去些什么，又得到些什么，但愿不是他所能设想的最坏情况。

“放松，你需要一个体面而健康的形象去见那些大人物。”

其中一个的口吻让克劳德差点魂穿回儿时见医生打针的时刻，针确实扎进了他的手臂，这点疼痛对于经历过太多磨难的英雄来说不值一提，可背上一道如同扒皮的疼痛让他喊出了声，正是刚才那位拿搓澡巾的大婶。同时剪刀咔嚓咔嚓剪去了他过长的胡子和头发，电动剃须刀不由分说地往他胡子拉碴的下巴靠近。

“等等…你们不觉得一切都太快了吗！”

克劳德试图挽回他记忆中拉风帅气的自己，他不担心搓澡搓下来的那层死皮，他相信杰诺瓦无间断在他脑子里嚎了这么久，自愈因子的浓度一定大幅升涨。他担心的是军队的外型标准，从训练场匆匆一瞥而过的景象来看，一群乌泱泱的寸头变成了他心有余悸的对象。这是杰诺瓦再怎么野蛮生长也挽救不来的形象损失。

“请放心，您的一切条件已经由萨菲罗斯将军指定好了，您可以相信我们的手艺，要是没有完美还原他记忆中白月光的形象，您可以和萨菲罗斯将军一起向我们报仇。”

哦，克劳德放心了。

那么新的问题出现了，白月光又是什么？

邋遢的野人消失了，重返英气少年的迷茫眼神让一众后勤人员捂心口倒地，搓完澡的大婶甚至从终端立体投影出一张照片，有了明确的参照物，理发小哥甚是满意，频频点头称赞自己的手艺。

打完针的护士没急着离开，目睹了这一幕野兽变王子的奇迹，当即流下了感动的眼泪，叫困惑着穿好衣服的克劳德手足无措地不知道如何安慰。

“不必说了，亲爱的，”那护士自顾自开了口，狠狠抹了一把眼泪，“萨菲罗斯将军当年参军的理由就是怪兽拐走了他心爱的恋人，那个少年才十六岁，还没来得及体会爱情的美妙就香消玉殒了。萨菲罗斯将军的副驾驶一直是空着的，一是因为没有人能承受住他深沉悲痛的精神连接，二是因为他只想把那个座位留给他心爱的人。以前将军时不时就会拿出照片睹物思人，现在将军找到了他，但是他却失去了记忆呜呜呜……”

克劳德有种不详的预感：“……那个少年有名字吗？”

“萨菲罗斯将军一直唤他是天边的云，可望而不可及。”

“有多少人知道这件事？”

“全部。我是说，这段忠贞不渝的爱情美谈甚至鼓舞了不少年轻人挤破头顶加入萨菲罗斯的手下。”

苍天啊。

他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话：“我什么时候能见萨菲罗斯…将军。”

“什么！你想见他！”那护士跳了起来，肉眼可见地精神焕发，“现在就可以，亲爱的，他在顶楼的会议室，再也没有什么能成为你追寻真爱的绊脚石！我现在就去通知他！”

“那就劳烦您了。”

等那护士欢欣雀跃地离开，克劳德敲晕了在一旁聊八卦聊得热火朝天的大婶和小哥，把理发师身上所有的刀具都搜刮进小兵制服的口袋里，跟着护士在前方气势汹汹开路的脚步，从过路人不断惊呼尖叫的鼓舞声中走过，一路绿灯来到了戒备并不森严的会议室门口。安保士兵都没搜他的身，并莫名抹了一把眼眶就放他们进去了。

顺利得可怕，也顺利得气人。

年轻的护士小姐只能送到这里，她对克劳德比了个加油的手势后就被阻挡在自动关闭的铁门外，一众白发苍苍的高管有幸亲眼目睹照片上的少年活生生站在他们面前，不知是从谁开始，德高望重的神罗高管们竟纷纷鼓起了掌。

“好，萨菲罗斯，他可以和你一起行动，具体权限和职位还得等他做完适配性测试再决定，恭喜你了。”

“年轻人要好好把握在一起的时光，这次可不要再后悔了。”

两位三百岁起步的活化石面面相觑，一个笑得云淡风轻，一个笑得勉强又难看，并用藏在手心的理发剪刀狠狠捅进了对方的肾。

没办法，身高差距太大，如果硬件条件允许，克劳德会选择心脏。

众所周知，理发剪刀一般以圆头居多，而圆头金属容易在光滑面料上打滑，以至于纵使克劳德使出了全身的力，也躲不过被牛顿制裁的惩罚。他一头撞进萨菲罗斯饱满而坚实的胸肌，看起来急于投送怀抱而格外小鸟依人。

“已经等不及了吗，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯带笑的声音闷闷地从胸腔传来，伸出手薅着他新剪的头毛，那把理发剪刀反被抵在克劳德背对他人的脖颈处，重归冰冷的金属在皮肤上划出了几颗鸡皮疙瘩。

被点到名的少年站在原地装死，不想承认鼻梁和自尊都被撞得很痛的事实。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

③

“适配性测试是什么？”

克劳德在几名研究人员的帮助下换上了驾驶服，对他们的其中一员问道。

“测试你和搭档的操作相性，你也可以叫它同步率测试。”

“我要怎么做？”

他更困惑了，当初就没搞懂萨菲罗斯是怎么操纵的那玩意，现在连个新手指导都没有，是想让他和将军殿下双双出车祸殉情吗？

“什么也不用做，亲爱的，机体会连接你们的大脑和神经元，你只需要集中精神和萨菲罗斯将军建立精神连接，两个人同时做出同样的动作就好了。”

熟悉的护士小姐对他的体检报告勾勾画画，并迅速准备好了几针维生素，在克劳德的知情的前提下推进他上臂的血管中。

“但是谁也不能琢磨透萨菲罗斯的大脑究竟在想些什么，”一个研究员嘟囔着插嘴道，似是不忍心让面前这个过于年轻的生命白白送死，“过往他的每一任搭档都无法承受与他精神连接所带来的副作用，七窍流血与精神紊乱是最常见的症状，他们都说不清到底看见了什么，仿佛大脑被强行塞进了某种不可言说的概念，只能思考并重复呢喃‘Reunion’直至死亡。”

对外，萨菲罗斯的解释很套路却令人信服。他一人用肉身作战，并从怪兽最初那场七天七夜的袭击中存活下来，正宗长刀和一头银发全被干涸的血迹染脏，漆黑的羽毛在污浊的空气中飘荡。没有人知道究竟发生了什么，城市的建筑被爆炸和火焰吞没，只有火舌噼里啪啦的燃烧声在寂静至恐怖的废墟中回荡。

所以，当萨菲罗斯的身影出现在救援队面前之时，所有人的形容无一例外都是修罗现世。他孤身站在山高的怪兽尸堆上，深邃的瞳孔映出了一种无人能理解的孤独。

他唯一的挚爱在战火中牺牲，这就是他奋战至今的理由。

听完各路研究人员七嘴八舌的添油加醋，克劳德对基本情况有了个大致的了解。不善言辞的前英雄不得不佩服，萨菲罗斯睁眼说瞎话的本领实乃星球之楷模。

“准备工作完成了，五分钟后进入测试，亲爱的，你还有什么想了解的吗？”

那位情感丰富的护士最后为他注射了一针镇定剂，以防情绪过于波动而影响测试结果。此时她正整理着药箱，饱含慈爱地看着这个真实年龄可以当她曾曾曾祖父的少年，柔声说道。

克劳德看着她棕红色的头发及瞳仁，与记忆微微重合的样貌让他没由来地感觉她仿佛是爱丽丝与蒂法的结合体。只不过她要更糟糕一点，用天使般甜美的嗓音歌颂恶魔才能干出来的糟心事，还一个劲地瞎关心完全与事实背道而驰的流言蜚语，并乐此不疲。

眼下重回社会，他好歹得试着发展一些人际关系，才不会当所有人都站在萨菲罗斯那边时显得格外孤立无援。这位初始好感对他不低的护士小姐是个不错的选择，于是克劳德揉着眉心，故作随意地问道：“你叫什么名字？”

“特蕾希亚，你也可以叫我忒亚，亲爱的……斯特莱夫先生，如果没有别的要求，我们现在就可以开始测试，请问您意下如何？”

克劳德见识到了这个年轻女子翻书式变脸的特技，也察觉到随意的氛围被一股杀气冻结的刹那，一片高大的阴影落在他金灿灿的头顶。克劳德背对身份清晰的来者皱起眉毛，继续待在原地没动。

“您辛苦了，萨菲罗斯将军。”

特蕾希亚假装刚刚发现这位不速之客，推了推不存在的眼镜，故作冷淡地公事公办道。

“还要准备多久？”

回应她的同样是语调冰冷的询问，银发将军锐利的绿眼睛在他们二人之间扫了几眼。克劳德无端打了个寒颤，生理本能在狂敲警钟，他的太阳穴甚至传来隐隐的疼痛。

“很快，等镇定剂起效了，他很快就会回到您身边的。”

“我没有多少耐心。”

萨菲罗斯扔下这句话就先到模拟驾驶舱待命了，但他的眼睛从未离开，专注而危险地监视着他闭眼假寐的人偶。

“最后一个问题，如果建立了精神连接，是不是意味着我可以知晓他脑中的一切所想？”

特蕾希亚和研究人员谨慎地点了点头，在将军大人充满警告意味的审视下，他们不敢轻举妄动。

这是个机会，是个能够研究他宿敌奇特脑回路的大好机会，萨菲罗斯不可能没有弱点，而这或许会在不久的未来，成为克劳德彻底杀死对方的关键。

曾经的英雄微微颔首，目光坚定而勇敢地向萨菲罗斯走去。站在他旁边的机位，学着将军的样子，把还没有充斥橘黄色光亮的头盔戴好，每一块能够活动的人体关节都由调试人员远程对接驾驶服上对应的插口。透明舱室外的研究员调试好了设备，用手势告知他们测试开始前的倒计时。

克劳德深吸一口气，在数字清零的瞬间，在视野被电气的光亮占据的瞬间，在另一个人的记忆统统涌入他脑海的瞬间，他看到了——

他看到了许多哭泣的自己，许多留在他身上的暧昧痕迹，许多萨菲罗斯和他之间不可在此进行详细描写的限制级内容。罪魁祸首甚至贴心地打了马赛克，欲盖弥彰的作风颇像某些花钱才能继续浏览的地下小网站。耳畔还伴有杰诺瓦被忽视后极具精神污染的尖叫作为bgm，如此邪门的搭配大概是之前那些可怜人崩溃的主要原因。

这声音克劳德听了五十年有余，耳膜大抵是产生了抗体，对他来说不痛不痒。但真正让他产生严重动摇的是萨菲罗斯脑补的那些下流场面，羞耻得让他脚趾抓地，耻辱的怒火甚至蔓延到他的耳根，乱七八糟的大脑根本想不出什么有效的抗议措施，长年累月的习惯促使他朝自己空空如也的后背抓去，幻想那里有一把趁手的重剑，好让他一个跳劈杀了身旁那个变态。

原因无他，因为他自己也在萨菲罗斯放飞自我的连接下，诡异又可耻地产生了那么微乎其微的一点欲望。童贞尚存的纯情英雄从未感受过如此露骨又下流的性明示，他就像一块过热过载的中央处理器，在风扇拼命转动的嗡嗡声中产生了混乱的攻击行为。

出乎意料的是，一旁的萨菲罗斯和他一起没头脑地拔剑起跳，华丽地空手劈砍空气后，两人双双单膝跪地，每一帧都像是套用了同一个动作模型，只有他们截然不同的外表才证实此举不是克隆人所致。

精神连接被强行切断，舱外是研究人员疯狂鼓掌尖叫的狂欢，克劳德刚刚清醒的神智跟不上事态的发展，面前伸来一只手，其主人正是已经从机位上脱离的萨菲罗斯。

“同步率是百分之百！老天啊！第一对真正完全契合的双人组合！”

“恭喜您将军大人！您以后再也不用一个人承受两倍的负担了！”

克劳德茫然又努力捕捉研究员话语里的信息，同时加紧恢复身下异常的生理反应，忽略了杵在旁边的银发将军，却没想到对方直接把他拦腰抱起，充满愉悦地在他耳边低语：

“驾驶服的裤子不如制服宽松，还是说你想要自己走？”

克劳德不再挣扎，像一只把头埋进银色沙地里的陆行鸟，乖乖由将军抱着离开了。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

④

萨菲罗斯把他带回了自己房间，更何况有了百分百同步率和罗曼史的前提，高层同意还来不及，热情堪比催促新婚夫妻早生贵子那般高涨，也理所当然地忽略了另一位当事人的感受。

“我需要合理的解释。”

克劳德没说解释的具体数量，因为他认为自己来到这里所有的前因后果都需要足够合理的解释，他才不会一怒之下和萨菲罗斯来场拆迁式的对决，然后双双坠入始终涛声阵阵的海水里，一了百了地解决杰诺瓦的发疯问题。

“你想先从哪里开始？”

萨菲罗斯颇有闲情雅致地泡了杯咖啡，没去责怪从他身边逃开后始终缩在墙角与他保持社交距离的克劳德，让将军大人有些怀念曾屡次被串在四米长正宗刀尖痛苦挣扎的克劳德，表情比现在要有趣得多。

反正鸟已经被捉进了笼子里，距离的远近不是问题。

“杰诺瓦的尖叫。”

克劳德选择了让他重返人类社会的根源所在，要不是没有那个女人扯破嗓子失心疯的尖叫，他就仍然是谎言中照片里的白月光。

从他当初疲惫又自私地选择永眠，克劳德就认定星球自此往后的一切灾祸与拯救都与他无关，包括现在的不明物种袭击人类，也包括昔日的混世魔王站在人类阵营的混乱现状。可无法磨灭的好奇心是人类与生俱来的天赋，正如克劳德眼下问出口的名词，曾经的人类英雄无论如何也想要一个确切的答案。

萨菲罗斯坐在沙发上，一反常态地拿着梳子开始梳理他那头过长的头发，并大有往上面抹精油的倾向：“五十年前出现的怪兽也是这颗星球的入侵者，杰诺瓦与它们互相排斥，并都认为对方是不如自己的低等生物。母亲召唤我为她而战，同样也召唤了正在沉睡的你。”

萨菲罗斯没有撒谎，不久前的精神连接充分证实了他也无时不刻身处此种长厢厮守的难听尖叫中，而神罗将军的适应性明显要比克劳德强，居然能在此等精神攻击下分出闲心去想那些可耻之事。

克劳德愈发嫌弃对方的思想渐渐被视野里一个史无前例的举动激化了。如果爱丽丝能存活至今，她或许也会被眼前这个男人的娴熟手法所折服。

短短一分钟内，萨菲罗斯给自己编了个麻花辫，并走到卫生间用黑色浴巾紧紧裹住每一寸耀眼的银色，用了个不知是怎么操作的绳结，稳当地固定在脑后，然后继续气定神闲地坐回沙发，翻看将军需要过目的作战文件。

“……你在干什么？”

像极了某些特殊宗教中妇女形象的萨菲罗斯抬眼道：“杰诺瓦的能力有所衰减，母亲无法以一己之力驱逐敌方，对于肉体的维持和修复能力也自然不如从前。”

他们都会重新拥有生老病死，而他们也终于能摆脱流淌在血液里的恩赐，或者说是诅咒。这是克劳德从这番话里感悟出来的意思。但萨菲罗斯目前想说的还没那么深，他意有所指地瞟了眼克劳德倔强不屈的金色刺猬头，说：

“人类不再拥有魔晄，人工岛屿对海水的净化远没有你我生活时的那么洁净。况且空气中的盐分过量，要是不想失去你引以为豪的发型，适当的护理是必要的。”

克劳德傻了，克劳德犹豫了，克劳德几乎要被这套完美的理论说服了。

“想想你看到的那些士兵，这么多年的万能工经历应该使你变得擅长权衡利弊吧，克劳德？”

克劳德被说服了，早已抵达舌尖的“我拒绝”被委屈地咽回了肚子，取而代之的是：“我该怎么做？”

“过来，我的人偶。”

萨菲罗斯笑得很开心。如果忽略他的台词，至少在克劳德记忆里，只有曾经的神罗1st会露出这种纯粹的笑容。

它成功让克劳德变得很动摇，同时又有一种时刻提防被骗的警惕。笼中鸟开始迎合主人的抚摸，却也没有收起其尖锐的喙。萨菲罗斯让克劳德坐在他的腿上，失去皮革包裹的大手沾了精华，轻轻按在刚接受一连串信息爆炸的脑外头皮，从内而外地梳理青年微微打结的发丝。

舒服到眯起眼睛的克劳德甚至开始怀疑萨菲罗斯是否曾偷学过医，尽是按在能让人昏昏欲睡并做个美梦的特定穴位，神奇得堪比按摩店玛姆老板娘最贵的那档服务，而克劳德这次也没能忍住喉咙中情不自禁的惊叹。意识迷离于现实与梦境的他好像听到头顶传来一声不明显的轻笑，像一阵风，吹松了他心中最后紧绷的那根弦。

几分钟后，结束了按摩的萨菲罗斯看着怀中熟睡的青年，伸出手揉了揉百岁老人不算柔软的脸颊，克劳德发出几声嘟哝，配合被打理得油光水滑的金色头毛，看起来更像一只陆行鸟幼崽，就这样毫无防备地在宿敌怀中露出属于人类的脆弱脖颈，仿佛并不担心他失去人性后的一时兴起，收紧虎口，转瞬间掐断他人偶的自主意识。

萨菲罗斯只是随便地想了想，没有那么做，真正引发他深思的是下午那场双向的精神连接。克劳德能看清他的真实目的，反过来他也能看到星球英雄的脑子里整天都在想些什么。既然眼下的克劳德还是愿意靠近并接触自己，那么从侧面证明，他回忆中那个如影随形的幻影并不是一直都带给他烦恼，或许还有些萨菲罗斯没来得及探究的深层因素，而这使萨菲罗斯勾起了嘴角。

没关系，他可以等。克劳德尚未泯灭的正义感加上萨菲罗斯不可言明的私欲，他们迟早会再次并肩作战，共同击退占领这颗星球五十年的外来生物。

前十年，萨菲罗斯还会经常用正宗挑拨并刺伤他沉睡的人偶，克劳德只是皱了皱眉，杰诺瓦替他修补伤痕，心中对过去的放下与释然让他不为所动。

第二十年，萨菲罗斯开始试着扰乱周围居民的生活，企图通过人们愤怒而绝望的叫喊来唤醒克劳德麻木的内心。

第三十年，萨菲罗斯只是站在克劳德睡着的床头，从冥想到修剪人偶不断生长的头发，他不断用克劳德兜里的钱币换来新的书，用没有多少感情的声音朗读书中晦涩难懂的专业知识，他学了个七七八八，但他知道克劳德从没有听。

第四十年，世界开始变坏，战争带来的轰炸使大陆板块开始变形，贫民窟消失不见，留下的只有这座山，成为了大洋中的孤岛。

然后到第五十年，怪兽出现了。

睡了一百年的克劳德还是会感到疲惫，却不再拥有紧皱的眉头和无意识的哽咽，他的睡颜变得轻松而纯真，算是彻底否定了他这一百年所做的无用功。

克劳德真正需要的是一个美梦。

萨菲罗斯在克劳德永眠的洞口等了一百年，当然不差这区区一个晚上。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

⑤

克劳德久违地睡了个好觉，要是醒来入眼的第一件东西不是一片白花花的胸膛和银发，他可能会心情更好。

“……你对我做了什么？”

他一开始的希望是能一脚踹开正搂着自己的变态，但未遂。那个变态甚至还把他一米九两百斤的庞大体型统统压在他身上，禁锢自己自由的长手长脚宛如死刑犯绑了铁球的链条。更不用说他们还全都赤身裸体，很难不怀疑萨菲罗斯昨晚到底干了什么禽兽事。

是的，赤身裸体，一丝不挂。这意味着一切该暴露的不该暴露的全都可以被眼睛和身体百倍地体会到了，其中正包括某种男性应有的正常生理反应，尤其是在眼下如此亲密无间的肉体接触之下，克劳德能感受到他们两根刚抬头的小兄弟正突飞猛进地发展关系，走上了某种他们正主从未设想的道路，至少克劳德从未想过。

老天啊，他为什么这么大。

第一反应是这句话的克劳德感觉自己离崩溃不远了。

还是神罗小兵的时候，崇拜1st银发将军大人的他理所当然加入过偶像的粉丝俱乐部，而熟知偶像的个人信息档案并倒背如流是每个忠实粉丝该有的素养。这意味着克劳德年轻的时候也了解过萨菲罗斯的身高体重三围尺寸，即使现在记忆被过往的种种所模糊，那个触目惊心的数字还是第一时间出现在了他想要埋葬黑历史的脑海里，并可以肯定制作那份档案的人是在瞎写，因为就他感受到的实际大小远远不止那几个阿拉伯数字所描绘的长度。

男人的自尊和耻辱让克劳德的挣扎愈发猛烈了起来，萨菲罗斯不得不使出更大的力气，才能将那头失去理智的愤怒野兽驯服进自己怀里。

“还没到新兵的训练时间，你可以再睡一会。”

克劳德没能理解来自宿敌的仁慈，而且把它当成了一种羞辱：“…就是因为你我才不想继续睡下去！”

在他们你来我往的挣扎期间，被褥发出的噪音盖过了某声轻轻的敲门和询问，来者推门而入之时，萨菲罗斯正好占领了高地，整个人拢在克劳德身上，双眼发出一种兽性的、兴奋的、迫不及待的光亮。而这导致目睹了一场争吵发生的通讯兵战战兢兢不敢上前，在将军回头审视的目光下，声音七上八下又断断续续地报告了自己前来的目的：

“…萨菲罗斯…将军，早、早会已经开始了……理事会担心您、您是否有什么不适…抱歉打扰您了！”

克劳德有了充分的机会离开，虽然萨菲罗斯显然不想轻易地放他走，但他还是在将军分神理解那段破碎信息的片刻，一拳揍在那张堪比天神下凡的脸颊之上，顾不上自己裸体的窘迫，一个翻滚下床跑路，充满感激地越过了那个不知所措的通讯员。

被压一个晚上后的身体还处于麻痹状态，克劳德胡乱套了件摊在沙发上的制服，发现穿错了将军昨晚脱下的也不管，将就着过长的裤管和上衣，跌跌撞撞又争分夺秒地冲出了萨菲罗斯的寝室。

萨菲罗斯赤裸着上半身、肿着半张脸坐了起来：“你知道自己哪里错了吗？”

通讯员下意识地点头：“万分抱歉，将军大人，我、我不该在这个时刻进来！”

银发将军轻轻摇头：“这只是其中之一。富有营养与矿物质的海风会帮助人类思考，你该去甲板上多跑几圈，跑到明白了，再来向我解释。”

刚入伍的新兵快要哭了，可还是点了头：“遵、遵命！”

“去吧，好孩子。”

恶魔在低语，海浪在咆哮。人类的救世主已经一瘸一拐地抵达了新兵集合的操场，他的左半边还处于麻痹状态，从眼球到肢端都是挥之不去的雪花点。

所以他没有注意到所有战士看他的眼神都变得意味深长起来，特别是当他不知第几次挽起过长的袖子和裤腿时，有个士兵在跑完热身后开口了：“看来你备受宠爱啊，小陆行鸟。”

语气之酸，言辞之刻薄，是个人都能领会。克劳德见识过大风和大浪，不会再轻易被如此低端的侮辱所挑拨，转而眼尖看到对方胸前挂的勋章，银色太刀的元素设计极具辨识度。借着和他斗嘴的机会，克劳德想找个能摆脱和萨菲罗斯捆绑的方法：“你是萨菲罗斯的粉丝吗？”

以他从前年少无知的经验来看，越是狂热的粉丝就越是个趁手的工具。

“你竟敢直呼那位大人的名字！”他的反应证明克劳德是对的，“别得意忘形了！你不过是个赝品！谁也不能得到萨菲罗斯大人的心！”

“那我该怎么做才能得到呢？”

“……这，”对方万万没想到克劳德能如此无知又厚颜无耻，于是趾高气昂道，“我知道！但我誓死也不会告诉你！你这样的长相也就古留根那样的变态会喜欢，等哪天将军识破了你的真身，你就等着他来把你买走蹂躏吧！”

居然还有这等好事！

克劳德醍醐灌顶，这个熟悉的姓氏和做事风格从没有像现在这般让他燃起熊熊希望。他继续循循善诱地套话，对方也继续傻傻地上当受骗。古留根的子嗣是神罗的一大股东，喜好中性，经常坐直升机来神罗挑选好看的年轻新兵，不管是男是女只要入了他的眼，就会被强行带走共度一晚春宵，频率大概是一周一次，基本不会挑选回头客，做事风格和几百年前的人渣祖先有得一拼。

至于能卖衣服的百货商店和食堂在同一层，他等会吃饭的时候就能顺便去转转。

那名狂热粉丝的对线止于教官的命令和对战训练，他正好和克劳德分在一组，摩拳擦掌，想要实打实教对方做人。不过这个幼稚的想法在三分钟后消失了，克劳德一套行云流水的军体拳带走了他的所有愤怒与嫉妒，同时带走了他维持清醒的意识，成为完成小组训练的第一人。

斯特莱夫初等兵被教官点名表扬，并被给予了更多自由活动的时间。克劳德有个伟大的计划，而且这个计划有过前车之鉴，前一次他的表现说不上好却效果拔群，未来的成功率肯定会大幅提升。这个充满自信的念头促使他格外急切地来到商店门口，在小店老板娘充满好奇的目光下，径直走向女装区，直奔橱窗里遮盖度最高的某条洋裙，并在看清价格后脚步不稳地踉跄了一步。

五百万Gil。

是他当初塞在衣服口袋里钱的几百倍。

是人吗？神罗怎么不直接抢钱？

老板娘怀着看八卦的心态走到这位失魂落魄的士兵身边，萨菲罗斯爱人的名声已经广为流传，她很好奇到底是什么让这位小美人如此伤心欲绝。难道他有其他喜欢的姑娘，或者是萨菲罗斯将军对他来说不够满足？

“它……真的这么贵吗？”克劳德还想再挣扎一下。

老板娘点了点头：“还在打仗，布料不便宜，手工缝制的宝石和蕾丝都很结实，也意味着造价不菲……你穿的是萨菲罗斯将军的衣服吗？”

刚刚痛失希望，无精打采的克劳德蔫蔫地点了点头，没想到老板娘突然露出了某种精明的目光，鬼鬼祟祟地说：“上周地下拍卖了一套有战损痕迹的，卖了三十几万，你这套被穿过的制服价格估计能翻一番。如果你想要钱，我可以帮你，到时候收成你七我三，你意下如何？”

“我卖了。”

克劳德立刻脱下衣服，并开始思考搬空萨菲罗斯衣柜的可能性有多大。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

⑥

这是萨菲罗斯第三次在会议途中走神，现神罗总裁才刚把公司创办的血泪史讲完三分之一。

“我们可以进入正题了，您说是吧，萨菲罗斯将军。”

回答某高层暗示性引导提问的是萨菲罗斯的沉默，即使他毫无回应，由战场磨练出的杀气足以使神罗总裁捏一把汗，没胆再多说一句废话，操纵终端切入下一张演示文稿。

没人知道萨菲罗斯的思维其实还停留在早晨八九点的太阳，照的是克劳德因翻滚逃跑而一晃而过的背脊、蝴蝶骨和腰椎，还有下方一个饱满到匪夷所思的弧度，在青年敏捷如猫咪的动作下格外晃眼且充满性暗示。至少萨菲罗斯单方面是这么想的。

在昨晚洗澡时，杰诺瓦最优秀的子嗣已经以眼剖析过不老青年人的三围及细节，甚至在对方更早的永眠之时，他早已对他人偶的所有尺寸做过精细的丈量，单位为毫米，数位至小数点后两位，并在自己无所不知的大脑里建立了一个带锁的文档，有些隐私的秘密连杰诺瓦也一无所知。

虽然萨菲罗斯的行为很像叛逆期，但他自己把它定义为主从间的协约。萨菲罗斯是克劳德的主人，并不代表萨菲罗斯想让他母亲也来当可以对克劳德·斯特莱夫随意上下其手的主人。

可协约的另一个对象对此完全不知情，如果知情，怕是免不了又一场毁天灭地的真人快打。

被盖亚和怪兽背叛了的杰诺瓦很伤心，根本无暇顾及这些听起来有点变态的儿女情长。

“……新的虫洞出现在了上次剿灭计划的南部一百米处，活度指数更高，预计明晚七点二十八分到达巅峰，检测到至少五只怪兽的活动迹象，我们需要更多的战力。”

萨菲罗斯边开小差边捕捉重点的能力一直不错，或许是曾经会议繁忙的1st时期让肌肉记忆残存致使，才会使大部分记忆都归还给星球的非人类在眼下给出合适的回答：

“你的意思是让克劳德和我一起上战场。”

这是个笃定答案的问句。

“我们不能坐以待毙。”

“他还没准备好。”

神罗总裁摇了摇头：“谁也没有万全准备，但战争不会等人。”

那些曾经支持过他们虚假恋情的高层眼里流露出惋惜，却没有一个人公开表示反对。

哈，虚伪的人类。

萨菲罗斯反而扬起嘴角，一改先前提前离场的高傲，耐心听完了所有作战部署。这花了大概一天的时间，当夕阳缓缓被海平面吞噬之时，他跟在所有高层将领的背后，巡视那些临时找来填充牺牲者的新兵，他们的生活作息进行到了晚餐，有兴致勃勃为实现热血梦想而眉飞色舞的，也有畏畏缩缩为吃饱一顿饭而四处奔波的。他们的阶级从衣着到举止再到吃食一览无余，上至纨绔子弟下至贫民百姓。只有克劳德是个例。

驾驶机甲是项多人运动，大多二或三人结伴而行，只有克劳德·斯特莱夫拥有一个人独享一张桌子的殊荣，穿的是最低级的小兵制服，吃的是最低档的玉米罐头配面包，刷着终端吃着饭，看起来倒是挺自得其乐。

可惜的是，这份快乐很快被从天而降的某位知名银发将军打破了，吃了一半的廉价罐头撒了一地，本人也像是一只受惊炸毛的陆行鸟，扑棱着翅膀一跳三米远：“你什么时候来的？”

“刚刚。”

说实话，没人看清萨菲罗斯究竟是什么时候以何种方式从十米开外的走廊移动到食堂某张沾有油渍的塑料桌旁的。那些孤立克劳德的新兵没有，那些看破红尘的高层也没有。但无人对此抱有任何的疑问，他可是萨菲罗斯，他什么都办得到。

“吃得怎么样，克劳德？”

“关你什么事。”

克劳德自我感觉良好，作为一对合格宿敌中的正义一方，他的态度还算客气，只是甩了个冷脸，都没说那几个吃饭时不该提及的脏字，也没有把对方同样该死的外星母亲作为问候的对象。所以克劳德并没有料想到现在会是这种反应。

入座于食堂的新兵齐齐倒吸冷气，热血青年拍案而起撸起袖子想教他做人，站立于走廊上的高层们一起迈不动步子，瞪大了眼睛想知道接下来会如何发展。

“我想在这里吃，克劳德，你有什么推荐吗？”

萨菲罗斯比他早来了少说几十年，食堂里供应的都是些什么品种的猪食他心里没点逼数吗？

“你是不是脑子有问题。”

克劳德诚恳地说出了自己内心所想。这又是个进步，因为他这次至少没有冷嘲热讽并拐弯抹角说“去看医生吧”这种程度，所以萨菲罗斯应该不会像巴雷特那样暴跳如雷。

真正暴跳如雷的是加入萨菲罗斯后援会的那帮新兵们，戴着银闪闪的徽章和打磨过的金属挂件就冲了上来。制止他们的是萨菲罗斯的眼刀，看来萨菲罗斯的气量果然比巴雷特要大了不少。

克劳德满意地这么想，继续啃手上捏着的半截面包，继续刷终端上他睡着的一百年间所发生的大新闻，把萨菲罗斯当成空气人，也自然在他的手碰到自己嘴角时被再次吓成炸毛的陆行鸟。

“萨菲罗斯，你要是再靠近我，我就……”

“你的嘴角有面包屑。”

“……谢谢。”

然后萨菲罗斯把皮手套指尖上的褐色残屑舔进了肚子，皱了皱眉，好像不是很满意他所尝到的食物。克劳德也不是很满意他宿敌的所作所为，在他眼里，萨菲罗斯仿佛试图通过某种精神攻击来让自己恶心，而这相当不适合两个男人间堂堂正正的对决。

礼尚往来，难道他也得做什么来恶心萨菲罗斯吗？

克劳德在赚钱大道上一向聪明的小脑瓜开始飞速运转，既然他答应了老板娘去想办法搞到更多萨菲罗斯穿过的完整衣服，他就得像个男人一样旅行他的诺言并自力更生赚到自己想要的金额，而他一天中能光明正大进入萨菲罗斯卧室的时机也只有晚上，那时他们两个都在，眼皮底下谁也别想动歪脑筋。今天下午他已试图硬闯，奈何瞒不过门口巡逻的卫兵，四周环海戒备森严的人工礁岛也不存在可以悄悄攀岩翻窗的墙壁。萨菲罗斯穿完即扔的衣服多，可招架不住他扔的地方连只苍蝇都飞不进。

只有现在，克劳德有一个试试的机会，他得抓紧。因为萨菲罗斯已经自掏腰包买好了两人份的晚餐，亲自端着盘子坐回克劳德的对面，食堂的工作人员也非常有情商地点了几支蜡烛，一切都向着格外有情调而恶心直男和粉丝的方向一去不复返。克劳德吃了个半饱的营养流向了一场不间断的头脑风暴，终于在萨菲罗斯开口询问他的状态是否良好之前，组织好语言说了出口：

“萨菲罗斯，我需要你的衣服，那是我唯一可以克服晕机的物品。”

谎比天大，这一批新兵的初次驾驶被安排在明天，况且适配性测试中克劳德的良好表现完全没有被送来那天晕车的窘态。英俊的金发青年不自然地咽了口口水，迎上萨菲罗斯的目光。多次相处让他有种被看穿的感觉，克劳德希望它只是错觉，而萨菲罗斯会答应他看似示好的请求，正如他接受了对方那些无端的亲密接触，譬如昨天的按摩和今天的擦拭，他应该得到些回报。

“当然，我从不会拒绝你。”

萨菲罗斯在克劳德的诧异中笑了，他们碰了碰高脚酒杯，银发将军盯着茫然若失的克劳德，将杯中的液体一饮而尽。

等两位风云人物离去后，今晚食堂的水果是柠檬，在银色后援会的粉丝间销量不错，并随处可见悲愤交加狂吃柠檬的可怜战士，发出人类难以模拟的鬼哭狼嚎之声，渐渐成为了日后一大怪谈。

同时，一个有丝分裂出的全新的后援会正在紧锣密鼓地筹划准备中。只不过，那时谁也没有想到，这将成为日后改变战局的决定性因素之一。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

⑦

战斗总是在不经意间开始的。

克劳德手里萨菲罗斯的衣服还没抱热，虽然他此时的姿势是伸直了手臂远远捏着，是一种格外嫌弃将军阁下前几天穿过的贴身服饰的姿势，他手上的通讯工具和大脑同步响起滔天警报，失心疯的杰诺瓦叫得略胜一筹，直接让克劳德把指尖摇摇欲坠的布料狠狠摔在萨菲罗斯的脸上。

他当然不会承认他是故意的。

萨菲罗斯没有躲开，眉间皱起的小丘壑表明他也被更年期老母吵得头疼，见克劳德跃跃欲试还想干些叛逆的蠢事，索性直接使出神罗1st级别的擒拿术，麻溜提起小陆行鸟堪比A4纸宽度的细腰夹在手臂里，张腿就走，全然不顾克劳德撕拉扯挠咬用浑身解数挣扎的骚扰，在前往驾驶舱的路上赚得各路士兵想看又不敢大张旗鼓看的众多眼球之后，克劳德在此等钢铁桎梏下渐渐认清现实并消停了下来。失神的双眼宛如死去多时的行尸走肉，对屡次濒死折返生命之流的他们来说是句正确的描述，可他这样任由工作人员帮他注射营养素并穿戴驾驶设备的可怜模样勾起了不少人的误解与猜测。其中就包括某位熟悉的护士，她一边忙一边叹着气小声感叹道：

“亲爱的，和萨菲罗斯将军相处一定很不容易，你看你都瘦了。”

“……是啊。”克劳德真不知道一天没见能从外貌看出胖瘦的变化，也不想知道她指的不容易究竟是哪方面的不容易。

“唉，好好磨合吧，至少你们是对完美的搭档。刚刚出现一头轻量级怪兽，高层估计是想试试你才派出了正宗……好了！放心，以你们的水准很快就能回来休息了！”

这破机甲真的不是杰诺瓦拟态所变的吗？

“如果可以，我不会选择和萨菲罗斯并肩作战。”

克劳德扔下了这句话，说给特蕾希亚，也说给萨菲罗斯。他在银发将军的身旁站定，放空所有的鲜活而富有感情的思绪。克劳德得暂时抛下他们之间的仇恨，才不会在对敌的中途断开精神连接并刀刃相向。或许对于萨菲罗斯，亦是如此。

“开始吧。”

他们同时开口道，电流和药剂联通了克劳德与萨菲罗斯的思维，这次总算没有了那些恼人且羞耻的限制级内容，徒有杰诺瓦双倍的共鸣在他们的颅内回响，两份实打实的烦躁促使巨型机器人行进的步伐加快，主导武器的是用惯长刀的银发将军，双手举刀至头顶，迈着高效且优雅的小碎步向敌人奔去，连带着克劳德好像莫名听到了某段熟悉的管弦乐，同时想起在电吉他和唱诗班的拉丁文中自己被这把刀捅个对穿的惨烈场景。

他听到耳畔萨菲罗斯的一声轻笑，这个混账肯定也看到了他脑内回想起的画面，并相当愉悦地在他那段灰暗的回忆里加上了粉红色的滤镜。

克劳德的借口是晕车，他现在就想把胃袋里还没消化完的烛光晚餐吐萨菲罗斯一身。

打断他们脑内你来我往用信息内斗互殴的是怪兽的攻击，一刀破不开它的厚甲，却足以将轻量级的体型砍翻在地。正宗机器人居高临下地举着刀，没给敌人喘息的机会，八刀一闪直接把对方捅成了切片莲藕。海水被怪兽的血液染成了墨绿色，理所当然地淹没了他们站立的脚下，身经百战的萨菲罗斯判定它已经失去生命特征，却惊异于它的出血量居然如此之大。

小心。

这是萨菲罗斯给予克劳德的信号，对方接收良好并换了举大剑的姿势右手拿刀。杰诺瓦仍未停止尖叫，在此衬托之下的四周却静谧得可怕，连海风与海浪拍击钢铁的沉闷回声也消失不见。

反常得未免有点太过明显了。

克劳德的背脊流过几滴冷汗，汗毛直竖，警钟大响，却得益于一向冷静且处变不惊的另一位大魔王，机甲握着刀的双手没有一丝颤抖。眼下的萨菲罗斯成了安抚他内心对于未知恐惧的支柱，这是克劳德尚未认知也避免不去意识到的事实。

来了。

划破寂静的是几根水柱，与这颗星球的重力背道而驰，极速盘旋而上包裹住了整台机甲，状态从通透逐渐变得粘稠，并散发出紫色的暗光，在光芒的一闪一闪下，舱外金属被腐蚀的可怕声响传达到驾驶室。萨菲罗斯迅速操作袖口面板的几个按键，赶在电路毁坏之前强制切断不稳定的精神连接，同时选择弹射出驾驶舱另一位毫无经验的驾驶员，也就是克劳德·斯特莱夫。

“你要怎么办？”

虽然不想承认，但克劳德还是出于人道主义以及那么一点微乎其微发自内心的关怀，在独立的逃生舱即将封口之时，开口问道。

“不必担心，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯再次举起了刀，看起来还是那么游刃有余，还是那么漫不经心，还是那么逼格满满，甚至对即将弹射至几十米开外的克劳德露出一个微笑，没让对方感动，反而让对方真情实感地后悔先前对他多余的关心。

呵，他可是萨菲罗斯，神罗战无不胜的常胜将军。

克劳德翻了个白眼，然后在一条完美的抛物线中顺利脱离战场。

其实也说不上顺利，毕竟大部分人都不喜欢被毫无防备地发射至空中体验一把航天过山车，再经由重力加速度自由落体沉没至海底两万里等气囊慢吞吞地把人送回海面。这是夸张的说法，但在仿佛经历了九死一生后晕车晕得死去活来的克劳德眼中，以上修辞均为纪实描写。

行，克劳德安全了，他倒要看看萨菲罗斯是如何力挽狂澜，把孤独英雄的人设贯穿到底，甚至不惜将自己置于危险，还——

不，他没有，因为他随即降落在克劳德的两米开外，优雅而迷人，黑色的片翼还掉了几根羽毛，落在克劳德被海水完全打湿的金色头发上。

他居然忘了萨菲罗斯有翅膀。

萨菲罗斯一头干爽的长发从不糊脸，这也帮助他在月光下端详手里那根存放能溶解金属的紫黑色液体的试管，并成功惹怒了不会飞的小陆行鸟。要不是克劳德现在手无寸铁，他一定会借逃生舱作为踏板给对方一个结结实实的跳劈。

“我要怎么回去？”克劳德强忍着怒火，他敢肯定萨菲罗斯现在悬停在他正上方的这种行为是种幼稚却有效的嘲讽。

“划船，或者等救援队发现你，”萨菲罗斯把试管收回口袋，看起来很享受俯视他人偶的视角，“你也可以选择和我一起回去。”

克劳德找到了舱内的桨，推进器没了燃料只能当个笨重的摆设，他也不会在波涛汹涌的海里划船，划了半天停留在原地打转不说，整个人被一波未平一波又起的浪头打湿了三四遍。萨菲罗斯围观了全程，克劳德发誓能看到他偷偷憋笑又止不住上扬的嘴角。

“看来你需要帮助。”

一回生二回熟，克劳德没有说话，默许了萨菲罗斯将自己抱起的这一羞辱行为，默许了他抱着自己大摇大摆从礁石后走进仓库甲板，默许了他在众人疑惑的目光里大声宣布：“我的人偶不是很适应他的第一次驾驶。”

“道理我们都明白，但是…您的正宗呢？您那么大的一个正宗呢？”

“很遗憾，它在怪兽的分泌物中牺牲了，我只带回了那些液体的样本。”

问话的机甲研发师看起来快哭了。

克劳德还躺在萨菲罗斯的公主抱里，想为自己和那名可怜人一起杀了这位真正的反派。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

⑧

正宗是不可能没的，没的只是神罗的正宗机器人，那把二米五的大太刀已经和萨菲罗斯一起融进了杰诺瓦，现在还好端端在他手中接受不必要的保养。至少在克劳德不屑的目光中事实确实如此。

“母亲的能力衰退，你我它受伤后的恢复力下降，保养是必要的。”萨菲罗斯的目光还停留在刀刃所反射的亮光中，但他依然看穿了克劳德心中所想，正如他不再追问他那些衣物的下落如何。不管哪个时代，他的人偶总是需要金钱带来的安全感。

“正好，那我们现在就可以做个了结。”这是昨晚萨菲罗斯令人大跌眼镜的头发护理时克劳德所得知的情报。今非昔比，他手头两米外就有一把武器，克劳德从沙发上一跃而起，抄起果盘旁的水果刀，里头的苹果依然红里透亮。

“你得想清楚，袭击神罗英雄的后果是什么。”萨菲罗斯终于保养完了爱刀，索性随手把刀尖指向虎视眈眈的克劳德，房间的墙壁立马弹出几个机械机关，少说十余个黑洞洞的加特林枪口正对被吓了一跳的黄金陆行鸟。萨菲罗斯被逗乐了：“还要继续吗？”

克劳德不想被打成马蜂窝，也不想被萨菲罗斯看得更扁。他没有把水果刀放到朝他伸出的那只手掌上，而是插在了某颗无辜的苹果上，汁水四溢，看样子十分新鲜。最高军衔的大人物就连食物也是顶级的，万恶的资本主义。

没意识到自己正吃着资本主义红利的古英雄头也不回地离开，自以为冷酷地丢下一句：“我去洗澡了。”

“你走的方向是卧室。”

克劳德在宿敌好心的提醒下掉头就走。

萨菲罗斯拔出水果刀，三两下解决了那颗可怜的苹果，舔了舔唇边沾到的苹果汁，怀揣着不纯的动机，如愿以偿听到一声重物落地的骚动后，起身去浴室捞人。

神罗，亦或说是资本主义的一派作风，不管你愿不愿意，你终将成为一株时刻准备被割的韭菜，况且这株韭菜还妄图伤害萨菲罗斯将军，萨菲罗斯将军也对他充满敌意，罪加一等。好巧不巧，这株韭菜进了浴室关了门，时刻掌握监控的卫兵在不会波及将军大人的密闭空间内，当机立断释放高浓度的催眠瓦斯，精准打击刚放完一浴缸热水并脱了衣服准备跨进温暖乡的倒霉韭菜。这株韭菜名叫克劳德·斯特莱夫。

这就是眼皮打架的前星球英雄狠狠摔进浴缸并差点被洗澡水呛死的全过程。

差点，这个词精确描述了当时的场面。因为救了这株韭菜的是名义上这个房间的主人，刚啃完苹果并与资本主义同流合污的旧星球灾厄兼现神罗英雄萨菲罗斯。克劳德能得知第一个修饰语得益于他嘴里的苹果味，尝起来挺甜的，这意味着他接受了一个称不上是人工呼吸的人工呼吸，一项完全失去急救作用的、百分百想让他窒息的、伸舌头胡搅蛮缠的那种嘴对嘴双人运动。

克劳德清醒了，清醒得火力全开，清醒得回光返照。小陆行鸟一个暴起掀翻在他身上为非作歹的两百斤猛男后，他裹着浴巾，迈着正步，摇摇晃晃走到客厅的正中，一头栽倒在神罗出品不算太硬也不算太软的皮质沙发上，倒头就睡，睡得和昨夜同样深沉，却失去了那副放松且无害的表情。

萨菲罗斯对角落里的某个摄像头露出微笑，并在弧度优美的嘴唇上竖了根食指，正对上监控外卫兵的视线，是个人都知道他这样做的意思是什么。

卫兵擦去了观察报告中的某几句话，改为“一切正常”。

银发的将军大人把那名新兵抱回了自己床上，卧室的监控是几片不自然的黑，卫兵和往常一样睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁也不知道当晚究竟发生了什么。

包括熟睡的克劳德。他感觉自己做了个很古怪的梦，梦醒后是一片空白，他恍惚并潦草地起床洗漱穿衣，试图还原缺失的记忆。断片的大脑停留在浴缸内水面不断上升的画面，这比他接受萨菲罗斯按摩的那一晚还要糟，他都不知道萨菲罗斯对他做了什么。

“你对我做了什么？”克劳德并不觉得直接询问本尊会得到他想要的答案。

萨菲罗斯从烤箱里端出一块六寸的苹果派，拿水果刀做了分割，每人四块切片，白色骨瓷碟上散发着诱人的热度与香气，并或多或少地唤起了某些难以启齿的回忆。可现在的克劳德分不清那是自己荒唐的梦境还是萨菲罗斯真正做过的下流之事。

“你会知道的。”

无法拿出证据与萨菲罗斯对峙的克劳德只能插起一块苹果派，不同于萨菲罗斯的优雅，他泄愤似的咬了一大口，下一秒理所当然地被高温所烫到，涨红了脸并泪眼汪汪地别过脸去，不让宿敌看到他失态的蠢样。

“合你的口味吗，克劳德？”萨菲罗斯抿了口红茶，依旧是那副明面上岁月静好，暗地里风起云涌的复杂语气。

被烫得五脏六腑都鲜活起来的克劳德感触很深，虽然不想承认，但这个味道与童年母亲的手艺有几分相似。克劳德甚至怀疑这是萨菲罗斯从生命之流偷窥他记忆所学来的食谱，从以前你来我往的交手经验来看，既然硬的鞭子不行，那就用软的糖果来让自己投降。

打断了他们之间诡异沉默的是克劳德终端上的闹铃，新兵的集合时间快到了，他得抓紧前往操场。他和萨菲罗斯同时起身，桌上是一大半没吃完的苹果派。银发将军刚想把它们倒进垃圾桶，就被克劳德的一只手摁住了行动，看起来十分屈辱地询问道：“有饭盒吗？”

“哦？你想拿它当午餐吗？”浪费大户萨菲罗斯罕见地挑了眉，这是他从未设想过的全新反应。

“……对。”体会过有别于食堂的珍馐，谁还会去想念那些掺了泥水的糟糠。

“营养不全面，”萨菲罗斯摇了摇头，在克劳德希望瞬变为失望的目光下毅然决然地倾斜了手中的盘子，“中午我做了午餐给你送过去。”

“…真的？”他不相信，也不敢相信萨菲罗斯会给他做饭并兼职外卖小哥送过来。

“给人偶最好的照顾是主人的职责。”

他不该期待能从萨菲罗斯嘴里听到什么好话。

克劳德一瘸一拐地摔门而出，没有意识到跟在他后面出门的萨菲罗斯是以怎样一种目光来打量他的掌中之物的。

餍足而狡黠，宛如银色巨蟒逐渐绞紧怀中拥抱的人偶，在其慢慢碎裂的声响中，吐出狭长的蛇信缓缓舔舐。

一切毁灭的终焉快到了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

⑨

克劳德的训练量增加了，这得归功于他不那么成功的第一次任务，虽然大部分是萨菲罗斯弃甲保命的锅，以一台耗资不菲的机甲作为代价，换来大部分人对克劳德投来鄙视的白眼，但没人会去责怪萨菲罗斯。那可是萨菲罗斯，他做什么都是对的。换句话说，在他身边迷迷糊糊全程划水的克劳德取而代之成为众矢之的的靶子，尤其是萨菲罗斯后援会的粉丝，在操作个人机模拟战斗的训练场上，他们有了更加趾高气昂的理由对那只不知好歹的菜鸟进行正义的围殴。

可克劳德毕竟是克劳德，前神罗特种兵，星球的英雄，他的体内还有对战斗适应性极高的杰诺瓦，再怎么说也不至于丢脸到被几个新兵打趴下。然而阻挠他一路大杀特杀的罪魁祸首不止他自身不可抗力的晕车体质。个人机意味着更狭小的密闭空间，窒息感比起真刀实枪的大家伙来说只多不少。还有一股莫名其妙的乏力感，任何能使劲的肌肉从神经末端传来阵阵无法忽视的酸痛和抽搐，仿佛他昨晚发疯，梦游绕整个基地跑了三圈不止。

这让克劳德落在下风，并好死不死被他们打掉了手中的武器。组成包围圈的各位虎视眈眈，恨不得剥开彼此那层钢铁外壳揍个痛快。

“停手！”教官看起来颇为失望，原来将军大人看中的人也不过如此，“你输了，斯特莱夫，按规矩操纵机甲绕着操场跑十圈，跑完才能吃饭。其他人解散！”

克劳德咬紧牙关说不出话，也无法反驳围殴这一举动的正当性与否。他的半规管开始不受控制地发出悲鸣，如果他没能控制住，恐怕到时候还得亲自打扫被胃中消化后的苹果派污染过的训练机。

“回答呢！”

“……是。”

昨天上战场前，他已经把所有衣物转手给了老板娘，精明的商人迅速将它们藏进衣橱的暗格，也答应会帮他留好那套华丽的裙子，卖下来有余再按原计划分成，看样子相当自信那些衣服能卖出的好价，也不像是会走漏风声自取毁灭的蠢货。所以克劳德并不怎么担心萨菲罗斯和那些人傻钱多的粉丝会发现事情的猫腻，唯一需要担心的是今早萨菲罗斯承诺过的午餐，而这使他弯了弯嘴角。

他今天注定不会准时出现在食堂，而放萨菲罗斯鸽子的机会可不多。

这么想的克劳德显然低估了“送”字所代表的含义，更何况他还揣着士兵人手一台的掌上终端，想关闭定位都不行。于是，当萨菲罗斯空降在跑道终点的时候，克劳德一个踉跄没刹住车，在微微侧身躲避的萨菲罗斯面前来了个平地摔，前额磕在挡风玻璃上，相当丢脸地磕出了一个新鲜的青紫色肿块，憋痛憋得通红的双眼与强行打开舱门的萨菲罗斯对视之时，克劳德发誓在对方眼里看到了欣喜与兴奋。

他没去考虑为什么这个眼神会如此眼熟，而他会清楚地知晓其中的含义可以用那两个词语来表示，也许可以与他周身不明原因的疲软无力一起归为某个未解之谜。

“走，去医务室。”萨菲罗斯擅自决定了目的地，拉起还在眼冒金星的克劳德就走。步伐之迅速，态度之强硬，没等克劳德反应过来就已经抵达了终点，看班的是位老熟人，吃着泡面的特蕾希亚正和某位研发部的姐妹摸鱼聊天，见萨菲罗斯到来立刻关电脑并行了个军礼，表面上战战兢兢问将军大人是不是身体不舒服，实则偷偷试探他到底是不是上层派来抓包的行刑官。

萨菲罗斯把身后还在缓神的新兵拉出来，克劳德一张俊脸挂彩尤其严重，直接让特蕾希亚倒吸一口冷气，手中的泡面哪有帅哥的面门重要，动作利索开始上药。哪知对面被忽视的姐妹直接打来了电话，护士小姐双手揭不开锅，冷汗在脑门上滴答滴答往下淌，按下接听键的是在一旁无所事事的萨菲罗斯，蛇一样的瞳孔盯紧了明显开始慌乱的上班摸鱼受害者。

“……诶你怎么突然下线了，事情没说完。SC后援会的成立需要钱，两万还只是宣传和建网站的费用，更何况现在这年头搞真人rps的大手越来越少，捆绑营销万一当事人不同意还得收律师函，光我们剪的那些低清低帧数的片段根本打动不了内陆挑剔的眼光。有一个萨菲罗斯后援会超常运转就不错了，你还是收起想要壮大捞金队伍的白日梦，早点洗洗睡吧。”

“两万是吧，汇款地址给我。”

“哈？你谁啊？特蕾希亚呢？”

特蕾希亚正土下座给萨菲罗斯和克劳德磕头谢罪。

“SC后援会是什么？”克劳德可疑地皱起眉。显然，刚才那段话语速很快，信息量也很大，大到他这么一个百年老人根本听不懂多少有用的信息，可从萨菲罗斯的反应来看，这件事的矛头指向应该是他们两个。

“支持我们两个人的后援会。”萨菲罗斯有问必答，温柔得像是个假人，说话的对象自然不局限于克劳德，还有乐于送死的那位来自研发部的自爆兵女士。

听筒对面是一阵心领神会的沉默。

“……将军大人您需要在机甲上加什么配置吗？新机体除了防腐蚀外还添加了防震防摔外加人机分离百米自动爆炸的功能您看怎么样？”

“不要逃避话题，”萨菲罗斯根本没打算让她打岔，“我同意你刚才说的事。”

克劳德拍案而起：“开什么玩笑！我怎么可能会和你……”

“克劳德，这能赚钱。”

萨菲罗斯的眼神充满慈爱，瞟向完全不敢相信眼前发生什么的特蕾希亚时，对方郑重其事地调整好面部表情，附和地点头说：“赚很多钱。”

“比你卖了那些衣服赚的要多得多，克劳德，不试试吗？”

这不是邀请，这是诱惑，更是明晃晃的威胁。

“……请给新机体加上六式。”

“当然。”萨菲罗斯满意地挂断电话，终于将手中冷落已久的便当盒放在桌上，唯一的闲杂人等已经非常有眼力地悄悄溜出门消失不见。顷刻间，医务室只剩下一只饥肠辘辘的金色陆行鸟及喂养他的主人。

克劳德顶着额头的膏药味里打开了饭盒，意料之外地眼前一亮，那颗被千奇百怪糟心事搅乱的心不可否认地灿烂起来。他用叉子轻轻破开那层尚未失去热气的蛋皮，面对其中蕴藏的丰富食材和气味，本能地咽了口唾液。

流心蛋包饭，萨菲罗斯很高兴克劳德能喜欢。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

⑩

一台机甲没了，这意味着今晚必须得发生一件大事，才能让神罗筹得重建这台机甲所需的资金。

事关克劳德近日密谋赚钱的全部心血，也事关他究竟能不能逃脱与萨菲罗斯合作的这一灾难性事实。毕竟堂堂星球灾厄在此之前留给他的全部印象便只是满肚子坏水的衣冠禽兽，丢失了人性的他从不可能与星球站在同一战线，永不。

克劳德头疼地挠了挠被绷带缠绕的额头，引以为傲的发型被裹得服服帖帖，让他整个人都看起来可怜又驯良了不少，至少同僚们看他的眼神不再如白日，满是刀削般锐利的敌意。可谁知他快速转动的小脑瓜里又匆匆浮现过什么歪点子，训练的动作故意破绽百出，不一会就被打败下场。教官半是对克劳德脸上看似伤势严重的包扎于心不忍，半是擅自解读了午休结束后亲自将新兵送回他手上的将军来意，慷慨地批准了克劳德提前解散的请求，吓得活了两百年的英雄把漫长人生中习得的种种社交技能咽回肚子，一溜烟，像只下水道的老鼠，偷偷从人心叵测的训练场跑了出去。

实不相瞒，他刚刚是想尝试用对付同菜场大叔大妈们砍价的口吻来讨价还价休息的时间，克劳德根本不认为此举是为了讨萨菲罗斯的欢心，更没想到教官凭空给予他的时间是为了让他好好准备今晚的宴会，他的目标与赌注只有古留根血脉里一脉相承的好色程度，从未设想过之后他易装潜入的会是一场聚集了大部分高层的社交晚宴。

其中正包括了萨菲罗斯，而他很有可能会带着他的传奇爱人一起出席，化身神罗一块苦命鸳鸯的金字招牌，博得投资商一把同情泪的同时，顺带掏空他们口袋里富裕的资金。

这就是为何服装店老板娘一脸错愕地注视克劳德独自换上那套繁重的女装，并借走了她的化妆品，开始格外娴熟地往自己青青紫紫的脸上涂涂抹抹，一个面色不善的大美女不多时便出现在哑口无言的店主面前，现在正忙着给自己穿裙撑、套丝袜、系高跟鞋的蝴蝶结，最后戴上金色的长假发，看着身旁已经呆若木鸡的女人，克劳德歪着头，在挡路的她眼前晃了晃已涂上浅粉色指甲油的手。

“……你为什么要打扮成这样？”

“你不必多问，我也没有别的办法。”

老板娘好像知道了什么不得了的事，不禁用双手捂住了嘴。她知道萨菲罗斯将军不是普通人，但没想到连性癖都这么奇怪。

克劳德仿佛也意识到自己刚才那席话里的歧义，懊恼地皱起细眉，准备径直侧身离开，却被看开红尘的老板娘一把拦住：“你少了头饰和耳饰！”

“我没钱了。”克劳德两手一摊。

“当初那个价格是唬你的，那套衣服卖的钱远不止这个数。看在神罗的份上，你可不能给萨菲罗斯将军丢脸，你一定得成为整场晚会里最美丽的女人！”

谢谢，但他出卖色相不是为了萨菲罗斯，而是为了……

“等等，你说萨菲罗斯也会来？”

克劳德瞪大双眼，如果被宿敌看到这副模样，不如一刀正宗直接给他来个痛快。

老板娘已经为他别上了一个银色的皇冠，正在卸下他耳朵上陪伴他多年的云狼耳饰：“将军一般只会露个脸，那里不是什么好地方，你们待在那儿的时间应该不会太长的。”

克劳德稍稍放下心，以他常年和萨菲罗斯斗智斗勇你追我赶的经验来看，要想躲避他的视线范围并不简单，但也不是没有成功的先例，悄悄潜行的计划或许值得一试。

思索间，老板娘已经为他别好了一对蓝宝石耳坠，色泽纯净，品相上乘，星球的古战士蹙紧眉头，轻微的疼痛与共鸣都在告知他一个悲惨的事实：无人使用魔法，星球剩余的魔石闪闪发亮，顺理成章被当成工艺品的原料。一般这种行为可归结为一个四字成语，叫暴殄天物。

心脏在滴血的前万能工心情复杂地依照老板娘给的地图前进，他的目的地是上层的单独包间。按照流程，当那些有头有脸的大人物乘直升机抵达后，会先在大厅内寒暄一番，等基地内自愿前来寻欢作乐的男男女女来得差不多，再随大人们的心情挑选一起共度良夜的对象。他们处得好，投资方乐意拨款，士兵也可以获得晋升或离开的权利。简而言之，是一场腐烂到骨髓里的畸形秀。

斯特莱夫小姐一边拨弄着胸前的长发来打发时间，一边相当没有形象地叉开腿蹲下，躲在楼台的死角里暗中观察。盖亚的奇迹啊，古留根的基因何其强大，子孙后代如同复制了克劳德见过的印象，再由染色体分毫不差地粘贴出来，就连秃瓢上的纹身与那抹骚包金发的弧度都如出一辙，这名古留根正挺着同样圆滚滚肚子，用色眯眯的眼神，不怀好意地打量着每一个身旁经过的女孩。

人渣。乔装打扮的克劳德依旧如此唾骂道，这次谨慎地没有骂出声响，一方面是不想重蹈当年的覆辙，另一方面是他还不想那么快引来嗅觉灵敏的猎人。

果不其然，萨菲罗斯出现了，那抹银色的鬼影在人群中晃过一圈，便消失在了大门的幕布后。由于无形威压的消失，人群重新热闹起来，碰杯欢笑声不绝于耳，很快就有醉醺醺的老头被几位少男少女搀扶而来。斯特莱夫小姐继续躲在掩体后，屏气凝神，守株待兔，尽最大努力消除自己的存在感，并很快等来了他一切努力付诸的对象。

打扮精致的斯特莱夫小姐把自己的角色定位成初来乍到不识路的冒失鬼，瞅准时机就左脚绊右脚，往古留根的身上摔去。花花公子自然是来者不拒，一把抱住自投怀抱的美人，更是在看清了对方的面容与打扮后，猥琐的眯眯眼竟流下了两行热泪：

“没错…就是你……我终于找到了……你、你就是祖先描绘的女神转世！我终于找到了！”

不，我就是一脚踹飞你祖先的神仙本人，现在不介意再踹一脚让你清醒清醒。

古留根一把推开了左拥右抱的美貌女兵，跪倒在克劳德层层叠叠的蛋糕裙下，一把抱住了他纤细又不失力量的腿，不顾克劳德黑如锅底的脸色，一把鼻涕一把泪地向家族女神倾诉心意：“祖先找你找得好苦，不惜立下遗嘱，一定要让我们后人在这世间找到照片上描绘的女子！没想到今天有幸能遇到专门为我而来的你，女神！我死而无憾了！”

“是吗，我可以满足你的心愿。”

如果换个声线，克劳德会相当感谢这位替他说出心里话解围的好心人。可这个声音是他几百年挥之不去的噩梦，再加上一个高大的影子笼罩了制造这出闹剧的两位主演。斯特莱夫小姐绝望地闭上了眼，眼不见为净，他选择暂时逃避这个进退两难的尴尬处境。

一片黑暗中，克劳德只听见古留根发出一声畜牲似的哀嚎，攀在他腿上的手便缓缓滑了下去。他被迅速拉进一个窒息的怀抱，浑身僵硬，正当他以为萨菲罗斯也会送给他致命性的伤害时，抵在他耳廓的嘴唇一张一合如此说道：

“真没想到你会有这种兴趣，下次不妨单独穿给我看，怎么样？”

不怎么样！

萨菲罗斯满意地盯着那只耳朵充血变红的全过程，正当他想咬下一口属于自己的印记，刺耳的警报声打破了一切虚假而短暂的和平。

广播里的女声机械而毫无感情，平静地宣读道：

“警告！大批怪兽正朝基地袭来，请所有非战斗人员注意避难，请所有作战人员做好战斗准备！”

惊恐的尖叫从他们脚底爆发开来，人群仓皇逃窜。银发将军并没有放开他的新兵，继续低语道：“神罗所处的位置是前线，一旦崩塌，死去的会是无数可怜而脆弱的生命。克劳德，你还想继续逃避吗？”

古英雄睁开疲惫的双眼，他知道这句话的弦外之音，也无法否认这个显而易见的道理：

他逃不过的，他必须和萨菲罗斯并肩作战。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

⑪

鉴于正宗号巨型机器人仍处于维修状态之中，绑定的搭档同时拥有绑定的机型，没有更多合适的双人机可供他们使用。再加上克劳德糟糕的初次任务表现，上头安排给这名小兵的任务与同级士兵无异：镇守甲板，防御小型怪兽的进攻。

萨菲罗斯则是需要前往涌出大量怪兽的源头附近，驾驶曾专门为将军研发的初代个人机，从源头上缓解战况的同时，找出虫洞的精准坐标。虽然机动性比起正宗号来说不算好，但聊胜于无，打团战能多一人是一人。更何况多的不是送死的普通士兵，而是神罗的王牌机师，战无不胜的银发修罗，萨菲罗斯。

于是，和克劳德一个班的新兵与教官面色精彩地围观了一名高大的美女一边从远处姿势豪放地走来，一边扔了一路的假发、裙撑、颈饰和皇冠，在伸向耳坠时停了手，转而利落地撕开繁杂而厚重的裙摆，露出被纯白丝袜勾勒出优美弧度和肌肉的小腿，蹬着高跟鞋，爬进了狭小的驾驶舱内。

几名排挤过克劳德的新兵内心正在产生激烈的动摇，无法判断女装这一行为合理性的他们说不清这种感情到底是厌恶还是春心荡漾。这合理吗？这和怪兽在这个点袭来一样不合理。

见多识广的教官没给这群小伙子纠结的时间，和带兵的同事一起吹响哨子，几百台单人机便从缓缓上升的正门蜂拥而出，直面正忙着摧毁甲板和炮台的怪兽大军，刀光剑影与无数分不清是人是魔的哀嚎融化在暴风雨的中心，死去的亡骸掉进漆黑的大海，就此销声匿迹。

早就经历过真正战争的克劳德毫发无伤，怪兽没有魔力，比起以前的召唤兽来说要轻松太多，武艺高超的剑士轻松斩获数颗怪物头颅，在肆虐的触手与毒液中杀出一条血路，代价便是这些普通机型已被进化过的粘液溶解了七七八八。大多数士兵从未见过如此声势浩大的战局，更别提机体里的肉身失去机械的保护，逐渐失去机动和作战能力，并暴露在来势汹汹的狰狞爪牙之下，一张张头盔中的年轻脸蛋变得煞白，写满了刻进人类本能中面临未知恐惧的绝望。

这便不难理解为何会有那么多年轻士兵愿意参加刚才的晚会，不是每个人都有觉悟献出生命，也不是每个人都想成为救世的英雄。凭借一腔热血参军后迅速后悔的毛头小子数不胜数，想通过床笫关系逃离这片苦海的也大有人在。

克劳德只是看着那些绿光回归生命之流，片刻前自己救下的人命又迅速被另一头怪兽吞噬，他救不过来，受损严重的机体弹尽粮绝，只剩下几把适用于近战的冷兵器，频繁发出危险警告的机甲显然没有足够的能源可供他灵活操作。

见证过太多死亡的古英雄叹了口气，主动从破破烂烂的驾驶舱爬出，一把将机体手中相对于人类来说过于巨大的重剑举起，并扯下耳坠上特意保留下来的高级魔石，生疏了百年左右的附魔手法不算娴熟，却足以让依旧奋战在前线的教官们啧啧称奇。大陆上名为魔法的奇迹已绝迹太久，不是谁都有幸能在一个巨浪打上甲板之时，目睹到它与席卷而来的怪物结成巨型冰山的全部过程的。

“快去补充火力！”克劳德在暂时安静了许多的战场上留下这句吼叫，率先丢下笨重的武器，踩着高跟鞋向机库跑去。存活的士兵们如梦初醒，纷纷返回舱内填充弹药，并重新封锁敞开的大门，宣告第一轮防守的胜利。

既然萨菲罗斯承诺了会给他六式，那他一定留有用于研发的原型。克劳德如此思考着跑进机库，果然，他看到了研发作业台上的原型，以及巨型机器人手中等比例放大的武器。

还真在，外星人从不肯老老实实用盖亚货币进行正当交易，多半是或偷或抢来的。斯特莱夫如此想，却唯独没有料到，对方可能是用当初自己兜里揣着的那一沓安全感中的一部分买来的可能性。

“它能抵御那种腐蚀性粘液吧？”

克劳德抬头询问监控摄像头的对面，六式的原型防不住，但六式的放大版一定和机体采用了相同的金属材料。冰山最多能坚持十分钟，以片刻前伤亡惨重的战况来看，谁也说不准第二次进攻谁胜谁败。

“你不能驾驶这台半成品！它是用来执行最后任务的！你一个人更不可能……”

“如果连今天的突击都守不住，这就是最后的任务。”

克劳德彻底脱去这套衣不蔽体的裙子，根据记忆穿戴上防护服和头盔，连接缆线。对方似乎是被他说服了，默默启动开机与发射装置。似曾相识，在一阵失去意识的断片中，机甲被投放在离基地不远的海水中，可当克劳德试图从波涛汹涌的浪头里站稳身型时，他的鼻孔里已经溢出了源源不断的鲜血。

虽然早就有所耳闻单独驾驶双人机的危害，但他还是没料到会如此痛苦。犹如宿醉般晕眩难受的脑海中，没有第二个人给他分担和疏导，每一个动作都需要耗费他大量的精神与体力。他就像是被塞进了一件笨重的潜水衣，在海拔负几千米的深海里奔跑挥剑，要命的压强无时不刻都在尝试撕毁他全身的神经，将他拽进深不见底的死亡深渊。

克劳德没有放弃，从背后抽出的不是正宗太刀，而是只来得及制作并拼合了三把刀的六式，他双手握紧失而复得的惯用武器，逐渐习惯疼痛的同时，剑士在困惑，既然萨菲罗斯当初独自将他带回神罗时面色如常，那他肯定也有适应的可能性。摆在眼前的问题是，自己体内为数不多的杰诺瓦愿不愿意帮助昔日的敌人，既然这个疯女人不管不顾吵醒了决心陷入永眠的古英雄，克劳德向她讨点好处应该不算过分。

他一边默念着这个外星人的名字，一边轮起剑，冲向另一个种族的外星人。巨型机虽然消耗大，但杀伤力明显比炮灰专用单人机要高出太多，手起刀落，瞬杀一整排涌向他的小怪。可仅仅是完成挥剑这一动作，昔日的星球英雄也完成得相当艰难，他的双眼已经开始刺痛，温热的赤红色液体顺着他狼狈不堪的脸庞下流，没等他来得及辨别敌人的方向及数目，他摇摇欲坠的心脏就传来一阵强烈的刺痛。

是的，虽然这架机体能免受腐蚀性毒液的伤害，但它仍然拥有和其他双人机型一样的特性，比如无法完全抵御尖锐物体的穿刺，比如整架机体依靠胸口旋转燃烧的能源炉推进，再比如驾驶者与机身的神经感官相连，如果机器的核心收到攻击，停下的不止是高大的钢铁之躯，还有操纵它所向披靡的血肉之人。

克劳德·斯特莱夫硬生生挺了过去，谢天谢地，同样虚弱的杰诺瓦只有在危及他性命的时刻才会站出来发声。但疼痛从心脏蔓延至脊髓，他的四肢和暗淡的机体都不再受他控制，曾杀敌无数的战士正手无缚鸡之力地停留在原地，被诸多怪物当成进攻的活靶子。前所未有的屈辱席卷了这名百岁少年的心头，孤高的自尊心与微乎其微的行动力不容许他操作驾驶舱执行弹出命令。他连简单的抬手放炮都做不到，谈何去触碰面板上的逃生按钮。

命丧于此也是好的，只要基地还在，不愁没有后人收到杰诺瓦与盖亚的呼唤。年轻英俊的战士双眼充血，目光呆滞地瞪着控制面板左下角的自爆选项，随即又抬眼看向面前即将爬满整个机体的小型怪兽，所有狂化的怪兽放弃了本部，转而奔向这座显眼的山丘，火力转移得很成功，可透明屏障上危险的裂纹越来越狰狞，没有时间容许克劳德继续犹豫下去了。

精神连接依然维系着，克劳德使出全身的力气，在左手的骨头与血管爆裂之前，挣扎着，用痉挛的手指去触碰那象征同归于尽的扳机。

还差一点，还差一点，他就能——

“太可悲了。”

随着通讯频道中的声响，剑士的背后一轻，另一把刀刃从机体身后的刀鞘内抽出，凌厉的剑气削下一层层恶心的附着物，勉强显露出被堵塞的核心。

来者一边继续清理障碍，一边继续说道：“克劳德，试试重新启动能源炉。”

“萨菲…你的…背后……”

银色修罗下意识向后砍去，从头到尾将那头偷袭的怪兽劈开，却没能躲避随之而来的粘液，喷涌在他惯用的左臂上。

白烟与刺耳的腐蚀声缭绕，一截断肢很快掉进汪洋大海，溅起了一大片水花。

初代机并不能抵挡腐蚀的伤害，他早该意识到这一点的。

萨菲罗斯罕见地皱起眉，用仅剩的右手操纵正宗外部的弹射装置，让装载克劳德·斯特莱夫的逃生舱落在手心，跟随陆续从前线返回的机甲队伍，正式结束了这一晚突如其来的战役。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

⑫

“你居然会受伤。”躺在病床上的克劳德有些惊讶，也有些幸灾乐祸。

“和你一样。”将军大人坐在克劳德的床边，他的左臂被缠上了绷带，无力地垂在身侧，正用单手查看平板上的文件，“走吧，是有关于我们接下来作战任务的会议。”

萨菲罗斯暂时丧失了左臂的知觉，而克劳德受伤严重的脊髓神经使他暂时失去了下肢的行动能力。这还是在杰诺瓦全力修复的情况下，如果他们是普通人，这时候估计还得躺在床上继续昏迷。

半成品正宗意外地情况良好，也许是得益于克劳德在最后顺利启动了能源炉，拥有自动返航系统的巨型机器人在其驾驶人离开后，立刻自行回收武器并返回了维修的机舱，没造成额外的损失。后续建造工作在后半夜紧锣密鼓地赶工，并成功于第二天中午时分完成，正好赶上这次战斗主力的二位醒来，他们也理顺应当地被请去与高层直接对话。

萨菲罗斯单手推着克劳德的轮椅，缓步走进气氛森严的作战会议厅。针对萨菲罗斯及其他队友于昨晚带回来的坐标数据，高层已经商讨出了最后的作战方案，执行任务者必须是神罗内唯一能抵抗腐蚀伤害的正宗号及其驾驶员，尽管二人皆已受伤，眼下别无选择。

“这就是最后的虫洞？”克劳德狐疑地抬头询问萨菲罗斯。

“之前的所有都是掩护，这个虫洞涌出了不少幼年体，就是昨晚袭击了基地的那批，它们已经没有后退的余地了。”萨菲罗斯的脸色说不上好，想来昨晚前线与成年体的交战并不轻松。他耐心解答完克劳德的问题，转而向战术指导发问道：“你是要我们炸了那个虫洞，对吗。”

虽然是疑问句，但只要是从萨菲罗斯的嘴里说出，它就变成了肯定句。

对方点点头，切换至投放炸弹的演示片，技术部门已经详细计算了精确的位置，确保引爆后既能完美摧毁虫洞，又不会危及沿海的地区。一切理论和物质准备就绪，就差能准确完成以上所有操作的驾驶员。而二位钦定的候选人正面色不善地阅读下发给他们的作战文件，首先提出问题的是新入伍的斯特莱夫先生：“任务完成后我们要怎么逃脱？”

“技术部加大了逃生舱的推进火力。”

如果他没看错的话，虫洞的位置是在海底一万米左右，人体在极大压强下快速上升约等于自杀。

萨菲罗斯用眼神制止他继续询问的举动，用面对高层一贯的沉默与温顺，颔首表示接下这个任务，并推着克劳德离开会议室，与看守的卫兵打了声招呼，静静返回自己的房间。

“我想不通，你为什么愿意为神罗卖命？”

“哦？如果我和母亲是为了拯救盖亚呢。”

萨菲罗斯将长发用一个发夹别起，准备为精力消耗严重的彼此做些吃食，用来迎接傍晚六点的终焉。

克劳德冷笑一声：“杰诺瓦？你们只会摧毁她，拯救从来不是你们的作风。”

萨菲罗斯取出抽屉里的干意面和调料：“你眼里的我是什么样的？”

“杀人魔，虐待狂，精神病。”

“多谢夸奖。”

克劳德一方面被呛得说不出话，另一方面又觉得像这样和萨菲罗斯拌嘴的体验实在太过新奇而难得，没有刀枪和鲜血，只有一盘洒了罗勒叶的奶油意面被端至他面前。他感到一种说不上来的古怪情绪，掺杂着变扭与诡异的温情，逐渐蔓延至大脑，迫使他在动嘴前问出了缠绕在心结上的问题：“萨菲罗斯，你到底隐瞒了什么？”

“先吃饭，等会要冷了。”萨菲罗斯见他仍然不肯拿起叉子，继续说道，“你可以换个问题，现在还不是解答它的时候。”

他依旧是那副轻描淡写的模样，扫了眼几个摄像头的位置，足够隐蔽，也足够意有所指。

克劳德心领神会，低头吸一口面，并如他所愿地换了个问题：“你是怎么做到一个人驾驶双人机的？”

萨菲罗斯优雅地擦去嘴角沾上的酱汁：“比起我成长的实验室来说，它带来的不适不值一提。”

不是杰诺瓦，也不是盖亚，而是萨菲罗斯本身就早已习惯了疼痛的存在。

克劳德便闭上了嘴，安静地吃完了盘子里味道不错的食物。先他一步食用完毕的萨菲罗斯正右手托腮看他，幽绿色的双瞳深邃，让这名停止在十六岁的年轻英雄心里发毛。

“克劳德，退出这次的任务，你不用勉强自己。”

“你受伤的左臂得有人帮忙驾驶。”

克劳德的眼睛落在对方垂下的左手上，正好躲避了来自星球灾厄剖析般的审视。

“那个人可以不是你。”

“我不会让你牺牲更多的普通人，萨菲罗斯。我们拥有完美的适配性，能承受你的只有……”

星球英雄意识到这句话的含义有些不太对，立刻刹住话头，但他还是听到了萨菲罗斯的轻笑，不再是嘲弄和轻蔑，而是充沛的喜悦和满足。

“克劳德，我不想再次失去你。”

诚然，萨菲罗斯已经等待他的宿敌百年。一百年很长，长到他的思念从懵懂变得成熟，他的存在或许会湮灭在克劳德沉睡的记忆中，就此消散于承载他坎坷人生的星球之上。一百年也很短，短到他独自一人熬过这段空寂的岁月，最终还是迎来了他生命载体苏醒的时刻。

万幸的是，他的人偶没有忘记主人，也没有忘记星球给予的使命。

“原来你眼中的我是如此不堪一击吗？我杀死过你很多次，至少比你要更加……”

如果正忙着反驳的克劳德能听见萨菲罗斯的心声，那他一定会推翻以上所有关于二人羁绊的谬论，转而控诉并辱骂杰诺瓦反人性的烦人性。

“克劳德，”萨菲罗斯再次唤出他的名字，轻柔得如同对待一朵真正的云，点破了他们这次莫名其妙争吵的重点，“你是在担心我吗？”

被点到名的金发青年再次闭上了嘴，明显是在找一个或多个合理的借口，以便继续坚定地站在自己的立场，与面前脑回路明显不同于盖亚人的外星生物争辩。

银发将军耐心地等待他开口的那刻，甚至连作战的号角都响过片刻，他还是等在原地，静静凝视他不善言辞的人偶，看他嘴唇张合的间隙中，会编造出怎样笨拙的谎言。

“……走吧，我是为了你找来的六式，也是为了岌岌可危的盖亚。”

古英雄大概说的是实话，同时直接放弃了话语背后的深意。假如他自行推动轮椅的动作没有撞在实木材质的桌脚上，萨菲罗斯几乎要相信这句无关痛痒的大义了。

“走吧。”

人偶的主人得到了心仪的答案，并重新接过轮椅的控制权，一起向准备室走去。

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

⑬

当夕阳沉没于平静的海平面，一座钢铁巨人悄悄潜入水中，不断前进、下沉，引起怪兽们警觉的同时，一把长而窄的太刀斩断了所有发出的信号。

出人意料的是，挥舞正宗的剑士不是萨菲罗斯，而是克劳德·斯特莱夫。相连的神经使萨菲罗斯无感的左臂也顺势抬起，当身旁人完美还原他挥剑的每一个细节之时，不轻易产生表情波动的星球灾厄微微瞪大了双眼：

“做得不错。”

“和你打了那么多次，再笨也该学会了。”

真正与萨菲罗斯并肩作战的感受不算太坏，他的晕车体质被对方疏导，闪回的记忆片段再也没了那些乱七八糟的恶心滤镜，过往血淋淋的事实摆在他眼前，反倒让克劳德有一种脚踏实地的安全感。

当然，由此可以推断，他们第一次糟糕的战斗结果全是将军亲自捅出的篓子，简称自作自受。

“继续保持下潜，停止前进，当前位置为海拔负四千米，即将遇到两体巨大型怪兽。”

来自基地的信息通过电波，与三维演示的画面一起，传递到驾驶舱里的虚拟控制面板之上。他们的下方多了几个快速移动的红色圆点，一左一右，想来就是他们即将面对的棘手敌人。

“左右开弓？”萨菲罗斯用意识将正宗换至唯一能行动的右手。

“正合我意。”

克劳德轻松抽出这把完美还原并放大的六式，没有了负担的干扰，怀念的手感让他忍不住深吸一口气，目光迅速锁定朝他们二人袭来的怪兽，加大推进器的功率，主动迎击，用两个跳劈固定，让受击目标和主机体一起下沉、下沉、下沉。直至愈发狭窄的礁石隧道接连刺穿两具生命体的表皮，震荡而痛苦的声波不断向遥不可及的海面挣扎，渐渐没了动静，两位铁石心肠的战士才收起锋利的刀刃，继续向海洋深处进发。

他们已经引起了足够多数量的注意，那些小型怪兽却并没有如昨晚勇猛的气势，磨刀霍霍向杀死无数同胞的机器巨人复仇。它们的第一反应是躲开，远远躲开，并灵活地四散喊叫，通知其他镇守虫洞附近的同族们注意远离下潜的机器战士，让新兵斯特莱夫瞄准无数怪兽的攻击手炮无从下手。

“这是怎么回事……”

这是摆在克劳德眼前的景象。借助能源炉散发的微光，大量怪兽围拢在他们前行的通道上，自发组成一堵极密集的肉墙，仿佛隔绝了所有可能会妨碍到这次任务的存在。一双双荧光色的眼睛或许能穿透钢铁，窥探见内里两位同样不属于这颗星球的生物本质，静默地送上独属于它们的祈祷与祈求，祈盼他们能终结这一切痛苦的斗争。

其中也包括千里之外的神罗基地，大量热源生命阻断了机体所能发出的定位信息，指挥部士兵的声音从焦急的试探到短短续续的忙音，再到悄然无声的寂静，整个过程不超过五秒。这也意味着正宗号机器人正式同本部脱离了联系，接下来两位驾驶员所能接触到的一切，都只会成为他们彼此间的秘密。

“果然如此。”

他们抵达了虫洞的上方，推进器停止运转，他们随静止流动的海水一起，正处于无重力的悬浮状态。一圈迷幻的蓝光缠绕在这个不大不小的圆圈周围，由深到浅，照亮了周围海底的一切状况。而萨菲罗斯的目光锁定在那些保存完好的怪兽尸体之上，克劳德被他的目光牵引，很快便注意到不寻常的诡异之处：那些怪兽的皮肤上刻有人类发明的文字。

换个说法，它们被刻上了实验品的烙印，和百年前那些失败的杰诺瓦试验体们如出一辙，甚至沦落到更惨的境地。它们始终不能被盖亚的生命之流承认，单向虫洞无法提供安全返回的渠道，尸体便和成百上千无家可归的异类们挤在这片小小的水域，为了生存所需的资源而背水一战。

它们隐瞒虫洞的位置并不是为了人类，而是为了提醒对面的同胞：不要过来。

“最初是一颗陨石，让神罗找到了这种异星怪兽，想作为魔晄和母亲的替代能源进行繁衍实验，并用它们作为介质开启了通道，却因一下子涌入的巨大数量而失去控制，人心恐慌，再加上它们的实际利用效率很低，神罗便放弃了研究计划，转而成为第一个宣布敌对并取得成效的公司，这才日益壮大起来。”

伴随萨菲罗斯叙述的，是他脑海内不断切换的事实证据。看得出来，杰诺瓦的拟态能力帮了他许多，不仅正宗太刀从武器变为许多形状古怪的钥匙，就连萨菲罗斯本人的虹膜、指纹与声线也时常摇摆不定，实乃当侦探的不二人才。

如果萨菲罗斯有意和他抢万能工的生意，那他百分百会被资本社会狠狠淘汰出局。

“这就是你想要的真相，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯总结道，“看来你已经提前规划好了我们的退休生活。”

“……现在要怎么办？”赶紧收回自己发散至百年前电视上生财有道节目的思绪，克劳德果断跳过了这个不合时宜的话题。

看得出来，这些怪兽比人类更想要获得解脱，问题是要怎么炸。

他没等收到口头回应，手指已经被另一位驾驶员牵扯至左下角明晃晃的自爆按钮上，只是在碰到实体之前，被他本人及时悬崖勒马，难以置信地问道：

“这就是神罗所谓的炸弹？”

“克劳德，好好看文件，并拿出你昨晚的勇气。”萨菲罗斯的语气能称得上是宠溺，手上却毫不犹豫地按下了象征终结的按钮。

天真的古英雄本以为他们投放完炸弹后，在神罗混得如鱼得水的萨菲罗斯能找个办法切断一阵子通讯，操纵机体远离爆炸范围，另寻恰当的时机引爆。没想到神罗置他们于死地的决心是如此坚定，好像完全没顾及之前他们为公司拼死拼活浴血奋战的光辉战绩。

吃人的资本主义企业家。

“自爆的倒计时是多久？”克劳德放弃了逃避现实，心如死灰地询问道，甚至已经开始盘算这次能不能留个全尸，让生命之流里的爱丽丝别再拧着他的耳朵唠叨他不要小看生命之类云云。

“三分钟。”

“只有这个能把我们压成肉酱的逃生舱吗？”

“母亲可以保护我们。”

“……我选择相信神罗。”

克劳德对萨菲罗斯强到变态的自愈及拟态能力无话可说，他可以把那件刻进染色体里的黑皮大衣与正宗凑合拼成一个防御罩，黑色的片翼还可以带他脱离这片苦海，一举两得。星球的英雄并没有盖亚在能力上的主动技能，只有被动的无限治愈，不算太多的杰诺瓦因子也干不成什么壮举，弱小可怜又无助的克劳德·斯特莱夫只能听天由命。

“要怎么降低逃生舱弹出的速度，萨菲罗斯？”

“克劳德，母亲的因子可以通过体液交换的方式暂时性增长。”

“然后呢？”

见灾厄不打算解答自己的疑问，星球的英雄翻了个白眼，开始自行在控制面板戳戳点点，试图找到能增加自己存活几率的其他方式。

“我们可以试试。”

“试什么？”

“再结合(Reunion)。”

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

⑭

盖亚啊，克劳德·斯特莱夫听到这个词的反应，无异于一整条小黄瓜落在一只弱小可怜又无助的小猫咪面前，只是被几根缆绳固定的临时残疾驾驶员无法做到弹射起步的程度。

但是，萨菲罗斯仁慈地拆掉了这层仅有的防护连结，并逮住了试图提前逃跑的创伤后应激障碍患者，一只手抬起了他的下巴，见他恐惧而故作镇定地问道：“你想要做什么？”

某种达成生命大和谐的运动显然不可能在短短三分钟的时间里完成，况且萨菲罗斯丧心病狂的凶残远超他的想象，这也是为何克劳德如此害怕的原因。人类面对未知，总会表现出或多或少不可避免的胆怯。

“张开嘴。”

萨菲罗斯摘掉了彼此的头盔，低下头，银色的长发便密密笼罩在克劳德的脸颊周围。显然，应对眼前关乎生死存亡的关键时刻，异星种抛去了麻烦且多余的伪装感情，面无表情地命令道。

发誓与星球灾厄抗争到死的英雄自然不会乖乖就范，可这并不妨碍灾厄本身用右手虎口强行撬开对方紧闭的嘴巴。在克劳德不断挣扎的同时，当着金发英雄的面，缓缓暴露出自己鲜血淋漓的口腔与舌苔，连同牙齿都是可怖的赤红，暗色的竖瞳微微放大，诡异的绿色逐渐过渡到对方湛蓝的瞳孔之中，与惊恐的生命体逐渐同化。

身体不再由自己掌控的克劳德温顺地接受了这个吻，也顺从地吞食下全数经由对方的伤口所渡来的滚烫血液。

无声的压制与接受持续了一分钟，直至这个吻变得愈发窒息与痛苦，生理性的不适使克劳德从被禁锢的状态中挣脱出来，拼死推开眼前依旧意犹未尽的高大男人，踉跄着无感的双腿摔倒在地，平复呼吸，泛红且愤怒的眼球混着水光，怒视着他用尽毕生抗争的宿敌，目光凶狠得不像是一位英雄，充满敌意。

留给他们的时间不多不少，正好六十秒。

“……就这么点血，够吗？”

克劳德放弃了发怒，控制面板上闪烁的倒计时让他怒火中烧的大脑一下子冷静下来，默许萨菲罗斯拉起了自己的手腕。天旋地转间，相比较而言较小体型的金发剑士便稳当地坐在对方的臂弯里，高大的银发将军用一种抱娃娃的不雅姿势，让彼此二人紧密贴合，那只黑色皮手套重新圈住他垂在身侧的手，大拇指甚至隔着布料，轻轻摩挲着其内的白皙皮肤。

斯特莱夫没有挣脱，任由对方和自己的手纠缠不休，他把头埋在萨菲罗斯颈侧混着海盐味道的银发里，不想深究杰诺瓦令人反胃的拟态过程。处于被动地位的克劳德不清楚打断或惹恼这名外星人的后果是什么，总不可能是什么令人高兴的礼物。

不多时，一层不透光的黑色球形薄膜逐渐从将军的军靴底下升起，渐渐包裹住他们二人。在彻底封锁光线之前，萨菲罗斯唯一能自由活动的右手终于松开了对方的手，并示意他启动密封舱室的阀门，冰冷的海水劈头盖脸地涌入，砸向这颗古怪的球体。

球体完全封闭了，可它不防水，二人双双从落汤鸡变成深海妖怪。这个认知让克劳德不安地僵直了身体，一万米的深渊，他半身不遂的状态并没有好转，也就是说，萨菲罗斯得带着两个人的体重向上游去。

“不够，但你补充过的不止是血液。”

在海水剥夺开口机会之前，萨菲罗斯又挂上了平时神秘莫测的笑容，微微发亮的绿眼睛没在他的人偶身上停留多久，便向上望去，球体也如他所愿地逐渐上移，速度和萨菲罗斯一头长长的银发在水中泡开四散的梦幻程度差不多，是令人绝望的缓慢。

希望它能抵抗住爆炸波。克劳德憋了一大口气，腮帮子都撑得鼓鼓囊囊，像只圆润的仓鼠。他大概理解了萨菲罗斯的行为逻辑，但没有个确凿的定音。眼下更不可能出声询问，他只能听天由命，大不了一起殉情，彻底结束这段纠缠了百年之久的恩怨史，在世人的回忆里双双安息。

我说过，我是不会成为回忆的，我的人偶，你也是一样。

另一个声音透过其主人的眼睛传达过来，把克劳德吓了一跳。如果不是萨菲罗斯的眼神太过笃定，他甚至怀疑自己早年的头疼毛病又复发了。

要怎么逃？顺着爆炸波游上去吗？

嗯。

海水的压强要怎么办？

你会知道的。

萨菲罗斯的嘴角又向上弯了弯，还是那副深不可测的模样，看得克劳德强行打压下去的怒火死灰复燃，最后还是用临走前瞥到的倒计时来打发时间，修身养性，在心里默默读秒。

无声的凝视就这样弥漫在距离极近的两位宿敌之间，平静而默契。

5、4、3、2、1、0——

时间到。

热浪和震荡从他们脚下传来，没等他开始适应，萨菲罗斯便突然上前，顷刻间摧毁了克劳德的所有心理建设。是的，他又一次咬开了克劳德紧闭的双唇，把金发青年憋气的努力全部浪费，那只不安分的右手从克劳德的屁股底下一路上移，直至扣紧了对方毛茸茸的后脑勺。与此同时，下半身毫无征兆悬空的英雄大人顿时手忙脚乱，只好用双手扯住萨菲罗斯滴水的长发，一方面固定姿势，另一方面希望这只不按常理出牌的外星人能放过自己……

滴水的长发？悬空的重力？

摸不着头脑的克劳德睁大双眼，他根本不像是在经历一场海底爆炸，而是在体验一次真实度百分百的跳楼机，干燥的球体内哪里还有半点潮湿的水汽，只有两个浑身湿透的傻瓜在莫名其妙地接吻。

“…咳、咳……你骗我！”

“只是觉得你憋气的样子很有趣。”

萨菲罗斯耸了耸肩，毫无歉意地重新抱起克劳德，并轻松躲开了来自对方凌厉的拳风。他们残缺的体感并没有恢复，注定不会有什么惊世骇俗的世纪之战，更何况一墙之隔外还是一片爆炸的火海，他们谁也说不准这层薄膜能否继续承受来自内部的打击。

在这样打发时间的小打小闹下，球体的高度不再上升，他们最终来到了海平面，非直线上升的轨迹让两位英雄很好避开了腾空而起的失重感，也避开了神罗在岸边观察的监控海域。

克劳德本就严重的晕车反应在当前格外颠簸的海浪中只增不减，一张脸时红时白，分不清是累的还是气的。

“我到底为什么要喝下你的血……”

“为了增加你体内的杰诺瓦因子，让母亲能承认你的存在，忍住。”

克劳德停下了装模作样的干呕：“以前的那些血液应该早就代谢掉了，萨菲罗斯，你说的补充还有什么？”

百年前，他们每逢见面必打架，打着打着也不是没有出现过被打掉武器的窘境，在手无寸铁的情况下，被压制者迫不得已上嘴撕咬的经历。而不得不承认的是，往往咬到满嘴是血还被死死掐住咽喉倒在地上的克劳德是这种境遇的唯一经验者。

萨菲罗斯的眼神变得玩味：“你可以猜一猜。”

被将军大人冷不丁以如此视线注视的新兵打了个寒战，面色凝重：“……不猜了，当我没问。”

“真遗憾。”

谈话间，球体在碰到一片沙地后便自动消失了，他们的运气不错，没在海上飘太久就找到了一片能够落脚的陆地。怪兽没了，杰诺瓦也不再吵吵闹闹了，久违的清净使克劳德·斯特莱夫长舒一口气，锤着自己依旧毫无知觉的双腿，他一向讨厌行动上的拘束，皱眉问道：“要多久才会好？”

“很快，克劳德。接下来还有一个未完成的计划，我需要你的力量。”

“什么？”

尘归尘，土归土，舞台上异族间的浩劫拉下了终局的帷幕，唯二掌握真相的局外人在浩瀚的星辰大海中靠岸小憩，开辟通往未来的道路。

月光下的萨菲罗斯已经换回了那身标志性的黑色风衣，并举起始终削铁如泥的正宗，背后漆黑的片翼展开，遮住了提问者的视线。他转过头来，迎着远处并未平息的冲天水花，如雕像般英俊的侧脸上流露出一股非人的邪气：

“克劳德，你喜欢复仇吗？”

金发剑士忍不住笑出声来，湖绿色的眼眸弯了弯，顺着对方的口吻回应道：

“还算一般，既然你这么喜欢，我可以奉陪到底。”

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

⑮

3、2、1、0——

虫洞的信号随着热源体的消失而灰飞烟灭。

赢了。

神罗基地里的所有人员沉默了，盯着眼前显示器中格外绚烂的爆炸场面，久久说不出话来。

他们成功了！他们胜利了！他们打败怪兽了！

片刻的寂静后，便是足以掀翻基地屋顶的欢呼与喝彩，不少人喜极而泣，互相紧紧相拥，庆祝这一刻等待了太久的辉煌同时，也在默默缅怀那两名为战争献出生命的机甲战士。

欣喜若狂的人群中，唯一没有丝毫笑意的是特蕾希亚，这位一路见证并推波助澜两名驾驶员从失散重逢到破镜重圆全过程的护士小姐悲痛欲绝。亲眼目睹了自己推的CP达成Bad Ending的全过程，她现在只想找个没人的角落大哭一场。

在多家媒体长枪短炮的镜头下，高台上的领导已经开始向全世界直播宣读提前准备好的胜利演讲，其中不免有歌颂两名英雄的纪念悼词，特蕾希亚只听了个开头，对神罗的虚伪表象感到恶心，对闺蜜机师宽慰自己“死在一起就是Happy Ending”的言论不作回答，闷声一人逆流而上，返回了自己空无一人的医务办公室。

她了解过大致的行动内容，高层连搜寻和防护的打算都不曾准备过，从最开始就将两人作为毋庸置疑的弃子使用，斩草除根，怕的就是熟练掌握武器的士兵揭竿起义。

护士小姐也不是没有分析过二者异于常人的优秀体质，可凭借肉身从这场蓄意谋杀中存活下来的可能性还是太过渺小，他们各自或多或少残缺的感官更是让本不简单的逃生变得雪上加霜。她抹了把脸上的泪，正准备登陆后援会主页发布官方通知，她就在自己的电脑桌前看到了一个本该葬身海底的亡魂。

“好久不见。”站立的金发青年穿的是某件从小兵身上扒下来的衣服，宽大松弛，明显不合他过于纤细的身材。见对方呆在原地不敢过来，他笨拙地挥挥手打了声招呼。

“我什么时候拥有通灵体质了？”特蕾希亚狠狠揉了揉眼睛，喃喃自语。

“不，我们没事。”克劳德·斯特莱夫话音刚落，床铺旁严严实实的帘子被另一只手拉开，美丽的银发将军同样一袭黑衣，手里抓着刚拆下来的几个摄像头残骸，走到搭档身后站定。

广播里还在宣读对他们光荣牺牲的可歌可泣之处，当事人完完整整站在唯一的听众眼前，听到某些不恰当用词，表情显得愈发不善。

“那……你们为什么出现在这里？”斟酌着话语，特蕾希亚小心翼翼地开口道，由衷祈祷面前的二位不会一怒之下杀了仍属于神罗的自己泄愤。

“你办的SC后援会怎么样了？”问话的是萨菲罗斯。这很合理，毕竟当初一把手推动组织发展的正是提供了不菲资金支持的将军本人。

“刚准备关停，但……你们意下如何？”特蕾希亚突然打起精神，继续说，“内陆支持你们的人很多，也有后续的资金投入，让我们购买了专业设备记录你们的点点滴滴。你们想看看吗？”

克劳德在萨菲罗斯微微颔首后凭空感到一阵恶寒。

特蕾希亚坐到电脑椅上，双手噼里啪啦对键盘一阵敲击，登陆了网站管理员的账号，点开按时间轴上传的照片墙。其中不乏有监控画面的截图，看得出来萨菲罗斯在克劳德床边坐了一整个晚上。除开这些新鲜出炉的战前准备照片，当事人之一在屏幕琳琅满目照片墙上的最后一排看到了某个熟悉的场景。

“那时候古留根旁边的不会是……”

“没错，是我们的人。”特蕾希亚洋洋得意地点开全屏大图，拍摄视角很明显是克劳德在晚宴前藏身的那处掩体。

画面上的二人姿势暧昧，完全拍出了红杏出墙的新兵欲拒还迎的羞耻，与将军大人剑拔弩张、充满兽性的占有欲形成了鲜明对比，实乃当之无愧的名作。

以上评论节选自热评第一名的超长彩虹屁，克劳德看了几眼，这几个形容词便在他三观崩塌的脑海里挥之不去了。

“拍得不错。”萨菲罗斯接过鼠标，连续划过几张照片和评论，微笑着赞美道，“大众对我们的接受度如何？”

“您可以看看粉丝制作的视频剪辑，还有绘画与文学，质量奇佳，曾屡次登上社交媒体搜索趋势的头条，人人都喜欢帅哥英雄，也喜欢爱情八卦。”护士小姐化身推销员，灵活地切换到网站的二次创作及讨论板块。克劳德吸取教训别过头去，还是没躲过几幅相当露骨且伤风败俗的艺术创作，眼角不由得抽了抽。

“估计是神罗的通告发出去了，现在讨论板里全是有关你们死讯的议论。”特蕾希亚边看边发表见解，“我这边没来得及营业，还是有很多人相信你们还没死。看，现在论坛里关于你们死因的猜测已经吵翻了。”

“看来有很多人相信神罗的阴谋论。”萨菲罗斯三言两语浏览过键盘侠们的长篇大论，基本与事实相差无几，他便回头看向试图用站姿来表现自己性取向笔直的星球英雄，等到对方投来困惑的眼神时，充满暗示地眨了眨眼，成功勾起他的好奇心，弯下腰来一起看电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的分析文字。

“确实，毕竟神罗的强制征兵政策已经引起过民众的不满，这次你们的战亡无疑会成为第二次舆论战的导火索。”

“我们能提供证据。”克劳德放弃了装聋作哑，萨菲罗斯接下他的话头继续说：“而你们能提供反抗的民意。”

“星球需要一场应得的复仇，希望你能协助我们。”

我住的地方安全了，我推的CP复活了，我找到合适的理由从黑心公司跳槽了，还有比这更令人高兴的事吗！特蕾希亚没憋住刚才的眼泪，哽咽了一声，暂时说不出语调正常的话来，只好拼命点头。

“需要我做点什么？”她迅速调整好自己的情绪，精神饱满地提问道。

“很简单，制造证据。”

“好的，那我们先去……等等您说了什么？”

“制造证据。”回答年轻女子疑惑的是单手捂脸的克劳德。

萨菲罗斯牵起克劳德试图遮住尴尬的手，认真补充自己的计划：

“我们需要一个没有监控的地方录制死前遗言。”

这就是他们集体偷渡到服装店的理由，几名反叛军挑了条上蹿下跳的坎坷道路，萨菲罗斯和克劳德飞檐走壁爬着通风口和应急通道，特蕾希亚始终走在监控画面之内，一同赶往目的地的还有那位因为心直口快而被萨菲罗斯当场抓包的技术人员，眼下正扛着一卷绿幕和摄影器材，气势汹汹地走向约定的集合地。

场地是服装店暗门内见不得光的地下拍卖场，接到消息的老板娘正把玩着战士忘在此处的云狼耳环，很高兴它的主人与搭档能凯旋归来，并兴致勃勃地准备好了全套驾驶制服与化妆用品，就等着为两位从脏兮兮管道里钻出来的男性模特画个惊世骇俗的战损妆造。

“我该怎么演？”

在爬出灰蒙蒙的通风管道前，自认不擅长演戏的克劳德转头问身后的总策划。

“把你知道的真相说出来就好。”

“……人们会相信吗？”

“这就要看你的了，克劳德。”

水绿色的瞳孔在黑暗中微微发光，威慑与鼓励并存，萨菲罗斯面对星球英雄的微笑从未改变。

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

⑯

几天后，化身为救世英雄的神罗公司风光无限，大涨的股票与支持率在绝对的军事实力下力排众议，一路高歌猛进，业绩蒸蒸日上，一切都是如此一帆风顺。

这样的光景止于一个匿名投稿的视频出现，以及它所带来的、那些本该被彻底销毁的机密文件。

视频里的金发青年满脸血污，嗓子里明显还有憋着没咳出来的鲜血，哑着声线，面对不断颠簸摇晃的镜头，身后赤色的倒计时还在嘀嗒作响，他缓缓开口，语气严肃而迫切，如实诉说出那段被神罗刻意隐瞒的历史事实后，咳出了一大口骇人的血液。

自爆程序启动完毕，两位驾驶员都脱离了驾驶座。搭上他肩膀的那只手来自大众所熟知并敬仰的银发将军，时刻以完美形象示众的萨菲罗斯同样好不到哪里去，一头长发被额间渗出的血液打湿，黏糊糊地贴在脸颊旁。他用同样沙哑的嗓音，说出了最后一句总结的话语：

“我们都被神罗骗了。”

倒计时结束，伴随一声毁天灭地的巨响与震动，画面转成无信号的雪花屏，迎来了死寂的尾声。

视频的简介里是几个文档的下载地址，毋庸置疑，都是足以成为有效证据的电子文件。

对比无知的大众，神罗高层得知这个消息的时间不算晚，但如果要与几个虎视眈眈的竞争公司相比，结局已尘埃落定。

敲开高层紧急会议大门的是一队身手矫健的特种兵，其中包围保护的是几名西装革履的政要人物，以及宣告收购神罗的新总裁，棕红色的发丝垂下一缕落在墨镜旁，高跟鞋清脆地踩在大理石地板上。她走到窗边，置身于会议室的争吵之外，静静俯视风平浪静的海面。

等动乱平息，所有隐瞒事实的嫌疑人被捉拿归案，她才摘下墨镜，拨打手中这部崭新PHS上唯一储存的电话号码，如释重负地报告道：“解决了。”

“谢谢，辛苦你了。”始终年轻的嗓音不擅于长篇大论，感谢的话语简短却真诚。

“你们真的确定……要把这么大的权力交给我吗？万一我们又会重蹈覆辙……”

“我们相信你，忒亚，盖亚的女儿总会做出正确的选择。”回答她的是来自另一位男性的嗓音，一阵布料摩擦的声音传来，对方从后往前接过了电话。英雄需要休息，而他们显然正躺在汽车旅馆的同一张狭小床铺上。

特蕾希亚没憋住笑意：“新神罗会负责帮你们找一个新住处。”

“我们会想办法的，别来找我们就是最大的帮助，再见了。”克劳德从床上坐起身，已经开始往头上套衣服。

“如果你们需要一个科学技术指导，我可以兼职。”萨菲罗斯的话只开了一个头，便被怒视自己的同居人挂断了电话，一头金发睡成炸毛陆行鸟的克劳德正用夸张的口型对他说“绝不”。

电话那头的特蕾希亚打开窗，将内存卡取出掰断，与报废的PHS一起扔进茫茫大海里，转身离开了空无一人的会议室。而电话这头的两位古战士则在过分寂静的房间里迎来了与新生代塔克斯的热身切磋，过强的战士们名正言顺骑走了两部失去驾驶员的摩托，向单行的高速公路急驰而去，消失在海平面的尽头。

人类全力以赴，燃烧所有炽烈的感情，奔向注定会消亡的短暂未来。被时间遗弃的异类们曾水火不容，却在漫长的生命中逐渐学会接受彼此。

包容了二者的世界依然和平如初。

傍晚，他们停在了一处靠海的渔村，夕阳将他们惹眼的发色染上统一的橘黄，异类们坐在一间小酒馆的露天座位上，用塔克斯口袋里自愿送上门的零钱，勉强饱餐了一顿。

“你看起来很高兴。”

克劳德拨弄着被海风遮住眼前的金发，无意间瞟到了萨菲罗斯迎着风的侧脸，长长的银发随风飘动。他们之间仿佛仍然存在那一层透明的精神连接，使古英雄能很轻易地读懂宿敌脸上不曾摘下过的微笑面具中，正在波动的真实情绪到底为何物。

“是，我很高兴你不再继续那场愚蠢的永眠。”

“如果被再次吵醒，这不是什么令人高兴的体验。”

“你看起来对未来毫无信心。”萨菲罗斯不再眺望远方，绿色的眸子转而看他，“我不介意陪你再次拯救世界，克劳德。”

克劳德冷笑了一声：“你永远不可能这么好心，萨菲罗斯。你真正的目的是什么？”

“活下去，以星球为舟，和你一起迎来宇宙的终焉，我的人偶。”

他没有说谎，克劳德能感受到这句话背后的真情实感。这也是他愣住的理由，在他的印象里，萨菲罗斯一直是个独来独往的背影，没有谁能长久地站在他的身侧，填补他空缺的那片左翼。

“但是你做到了，也只有你能做到。”

救世的恶魔听见了圣子的心声，不介意重新强调刚刚结束不久的艰苦战役。他们互为彼此的半身，再无别的代词能形容他们拥有的特殊关系。

“克劳德，你愿意吗？”

古英雄被堵得说不出话来，纠结却很快被过往漫长的岁月冲淡：

“如果不愿意，我也不会继续坐在你的眼前了。”

他转头看向逐渐退潮的海岸线，星空亲吻海水，正如走到他眼前的萨菲罗斯，弯下腰来，轻轻咬住了他微微张开的嘴唇。

克劳德·斯特莱夫的后半句话融化在潮汐的浮动中，他闭上眼睛，拥抱涌向自己的一泻银河。

我不介意陪你继续纠缠下去。

春去秋来，年复一年。巨型机器人从正宗改成了某个更新潮的名字，两名王牌机师的画像逐渐在历史的洪流中磨损褪色，驾驶员换了一批又一批，执行的任务从国家边防至民间挖矿无奇不有，算是在和平的年代里物尽其用，善始善终。

在这批从实战中活下来的机器报废前，交给它们的最后一项任务很奇特，也很理所当然：拍一部以历史为原型的战争电影，用来纪念为和平牺牲生命的万千伟大战士。

拍摄持续了好几年，导演要求颇为严格，力求最完美的实景拍摄，投资方因此换了几轮，耗时耗资巨大，终于赶在战争结束的三十周年前完成了制作。首映挑在海面上的旧神罗基地，现在早就被改造成了军事博物馆，有专门播片的放映厅，各大明星与媒体纷纷落座之际，影厅灯光转暗，体贴地为两位特殊观众提供了一小段入场时间，坐在了那两个特意空缺出来的观影最佳位置上。

实话实说，电影拍得不错，是一部成功的商业片，包含了不少能得奖的个人文艺特色。尤其是对两位男主角感人肺腑、舍身取义的真挚感情刻画得格外细腻入微，赚得无数观众激动的泪水，后劲十足，散场的过道上不时传来对这部片子里绝美爱情的哽咽赞美。

其中，某位记者的新闻嗅觉灵敏，拦住了走在人群最后戴鸭舌帽的两位黑衣男子，询问二位对电影的观后感时，其中一位的脸色不是很好，可能是随机采访让他有点紧张，而另一位高大的男性代替他回答道：

“电影想要表达的感情很真实，也很精彩。”

那位青年终于缓过神来，抢过朋友的话筒，一张脸红到耳根，义愤填膺地控诉道：

“不！这绝对是那场战争最错误的打开方式！”

END


End file.
